


Heart of Bastet

by Writer0890



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer0890/pseuds/Writer0890
Summary: Curse-breaker Esme Abrams loves her job: since leaving Hogwarts, she's been in Egypt, where she partners with Bill Weasley, cracking ancient curses and discovering new hordes of treasure. But a fling with a local wizard turns sour and leaves her pregnant, and soon Esme finds herself adventuring into the unknown once again - this time, with higher stakes than ever before. Just when Esme feels most alone, an invite to the Burrow gives her the support she most needs - and maybe even another chance at love.Summary credit to nott theodore on HPFT





	1. Flashbacks- 1990/1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esme resembles Alyson Stoner
> 
> Ruby resembles Kaya Scodelario
> 
> Ben resembles Sam Earle
> 
> Note: This was written before 5th year in Hogwarts Mystery was released and we didn't know much about Rakepick.
> 
> WC: 895

**_Flashback August 1990_ **

_Esme Abrams woke up. If she didn't get up now she would be late for her first day of Cursebreaking traing. She had been looking forward to this day for ages. She jumped up and quickly changed into her uniform and rushed towards the dig site._

_"Nice of you to join us, Miss Abrams," the Head Cursebreaker Madame Rakepick said._

_She blushed and apologized. "Sorry, it won't happen again."_

_"It better not. You're paired up with Weasley for your training."_

_She looked up to see a lanky redhead smiling at her kindly. She walked over to him._

_"I'm Bill Weasley," he introduced._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Esme Abrams."_

_"So, is this your first day?"_

_She giggled nervously. "Is it that obvious?"_

_"Maybe a little." he replied._

_"Sorry, I giggle a lot when I'm nervous."_

_"I can understand. I was incredibly nervous too when I started my training last year esepcially because my trainer was Madame Rakepick."_

_She shuddered. "She's kind of intimitading. I'm positive I wouldn't be able to handle her."_

_"I'm nothing like her."_

_Esme breathed a sigh of relief as Bill asked._

_"So, did you just finish Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes, I did. I was a Ravenclaw while my twin was Gryffindor."_

_His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Usually twins are in the same house."_

_"I know but that wasn't the case with me and Ruby," she said._

_Bill nodded. "So, that explains why I don't recognize you."_

_"That's probably not the only reason, I'm pretty sure you were a year ahead of us. We started in 1983."_

_"I started in 1982."_

_Esme nodded._

 

_**Flashback August 1992** _

_It was now two years later, Esme was waiting for her family at a local hangout. They were coming to visit. They were coming to celebrate her and Ruby's birthday._

_"Esme!" Ruby said waddling towards her twin. She was nearly twenty weeks pregnant._

_Esme smiled and greeted her twin. Ruby had medium length dark black hair and blue eyes. She was roughly three inches taller than her twin at 5'7. Esme always hated that she was short compared to her younger sister at 5'4 ½_

_"So, how's my favorite Cursebreaker?" Ruby asked._

_"Good. How are you doing?" she asked caressing her sister's baby bump._

_"Good."_

_"Where's John, mum and Benny?"_

_"They should be here in a few."_

_Just then a tall brunette man jogged up to them and kissed Ruby's cheek. John had brown eyes compared to his wife's blue._

_"Hey John," Esme greeted her brother-in-law with a hug._

_"Hey Esme, I'm surprised Ruby made it here first," he laughed earning a playful slap from his wife._

_A few minutes later Esme's mum Janet and little brother Ben walked in._

_"Hey mum."_

_The two women looked almost alike but Esme had dark hazel eyes which she inherited from their deceased father Patrick Abrams. She was also taller than her mum who was just over 5'2._

_"Hey Lou Lou," Ben greeted his older sister using a nickname for her middle name since there weren't many nicknames for her first name._

_The only Abrams son was a good mix of his parents with his dad's hazel eyes which were covered by glasses and dirty blonde hair which was a shade darker than his mother and older sister's._

_"Benny," she smiled hugging her baby brother and ruffling his dirty blonde hair lovingly._

_Just then her stepfather Stan, younger step brothers and younger stepsister reached them._

_"Hey Stan," she greeted her stepfather._

_"Hey Esme."_

_"Everyone this is my partner in crime, Bill Weasley."_

_"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Abrams," Bill said politely_

_"You too."_

_"Weasley, I think you were in my year. Although, I was a Hufflepuff," John greeted._

_Bill nodded. As the Abrams' vacation continued Esme showed her family around. She really wished that her biological dad was alive to see this. He would've loved the history of Egypt. She knew that her stepdad and stepsiblings only came to visit so her mum wouldn't be alone. She didn't necessarily get along with her stepbrother AC._

_It was now early September, Esme received a letter from Ruby._

_Dear Esme,_

_I'm heartbroken. I miscarried my child._

_Love,_

_Ruby_

_Esme folded the letter holding back tears. She tried to hold in her emotions but she broke down crying in the middle of the expedition._

_"What's going on?" Bill asked concern filling his blue eyes._

_"I didn't want to bother you," she sniffled sitting down._

_"You know I'm always here for you, Emm."_

_" I just got a letter from Ruby. She told me she miscarried."_

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I'm thinking of going home for a week or so."_

_"Go ahead, I can handle things here."_

_She wiped her tears. "You sure?"_

_"Positive, I would do the same if anything happened to my family."_

_She smiled weakly and hugged him leaning her head on his chest. After getting permission from the head of the expedition she apparated to her sister's home in London._

_A week later, she was back._

_Right before Christmas, Bill received a letter about Ginny._

_"Is everything okay?"_

_"There's something wrong with Ginny at Hogwarts," he told her worriedly._

_Her hazel eyes widened._

_"I should check on her," Bill said._

_"Alright, Bill," she said._

_He quickly apparated to Hogsmeade. While he was gone, Esme started a flirtation with a local wizard named Tamrat Otieno._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning miscarriage


	2. Chapter 2

It was now early July, Esme and Tamrat were at a bar. Esme wasn't much of a drinker. Tamrat was a tad tipsy at the moment and they were currently snogging.

"I leave for almost six months and I find you snogging some random bloke when I come back," Bill teased walking up to them.

Esme broke apart from Tamrat to enthusiastically greet Bill.

"So, is this is the famous Bill?" Tamrat asked.

Esme smiled. "Yes, this is my curse-breaking partner."

"I'm Tamrat Otieno, nice to meet you," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, How long have you and Esme been seeing each other?"

"It's been maybe since April but it's nothing serious," Esme answered him.

Bill nodded. Though, he was kind of suspicious of the man.

"We need to catch up, bye Tam," Esme said kissing Tamrat's cheek.

The other man nodded as he swatted her arse. Although, Bill was glaring at him.

"So, what was wrong with your sister?"

He frowned. "I didn't really figure out what was wrong with Ginny. She was taken down to the Chamber of Secrets a few weeks ago."

"Is she alright?"

"She is, Harry Potter saved her."

"I thought the Chamber of Secrets was a legend."

"As much as the Cursed Vaults were true," Bill said.

Esme nodded.

"So, how did you meet Tamrat?"

Esme rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't go all protective older brother on me, I'm a big girl."

"What can I say, it comes from being the oldest," he laughed running a hand through his hair.

"I can understand. I am especially protective over Ruby and Ben."

"How is Ruby dealing with her miscarriage?"

Esme sighed. "As well as expected, she's always wanted to be a mum."

"What about you?"

Esme said. "I mean someday."

"Same here, I would like to be a dad someday. My mum wanted me to get married right after Hogwarts like she did. I mean she was already pregnant with me when they got married."

"She was?"

"Yes, she doesn't think we know."

Esme nodded. "Yeah, my biological dad and mum were secondary school sweethearts. I just never found that type of love at Hogwarts. I mean I dated casually."

"I did too after I was heartbroken by a girl in my fifth year named Emily Taylor," Bill sighed.

Esme nodded. "That sucks. My most serious boyfriend cheated on me."

"That's horrible."

"I was devastated."

"So, back to my original question."

"I met him in town back in March. We started flirting about a month later."

Bill nodded.

\--

It was now mid August, this time the Weasley's were visiting. Esme was waiting with Bill to meet his family. She was rather anxious about meeting her best friend's family. Bill could sense how anxious she was so he had his arm around her in comfort.

"It's so nice to see you, Bill," a stout redheaded woman said hugging him.

"Hi mum," he smiled.

"Is this your partner?"

"Yes, this is Esme Abrams."

"It's nice to meet you dear," Molly smiled.

"You too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mum!" a lanky bespectacled redhead complained strutting towards them, "Fred and George tried to shove me into a pyramid!"

"We did nothing of the sort!" two stocky redheads defended themselves jogging in towards their mum and brother.

"My stepsister did that to my brother last year but it was a sarcophagus instead," Esme recalled.

She remembers having to help her brother out of the sarcophagus. Her stepsister always bullied Ben.

Before Molly could respond four more Weasleys walked in. The only other stocky boy was wearing a fez.

"Bill!" the little redheaded girl exclaimed running towards Bill.

He smiled. "Hey Ginny."

She turned to glare at Esme.

"Everyone this is my curse breaking partner Esme Abrams," Bill introduced with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Esme smiled waving.

Molly hadn't missed the tone of her son's voice. "Are you two more than friends?"

"No, we're just friends. She's like my younger sister."

Ginny's glare at Esme intensified.

"That's just an expression, Gin," Bill assured his little sister.

She huffed and walked away as Bill followed her.

The boy with the fez introduced himself and the rest of his siblings. "Don't worry, Ginny will get over it. I'm Charlie, that's Percy, Fred and George and Ron."

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, what's it's like working with my brother? Does he boss you around like he does me?"

"I think we're equally as bossy especially now."

"You don't seem bossy."

"I am but not overtly so."

Charlie nodded. "Do you have a big family too?"

"What gives you that impression?" she asked.

"Usually people get overwhelmed with our family."

"You happen to be right. I have a twin, a younger brother, two younger step brothers and a younger stepsister. Ben is going into his seventh year as a Ravenclaw and Nick is going into his fourth year as a Slytherin," Esme explained with a smile.

"What does your mum do?"

"She's a beautician."

"So, you're at least a halfblood?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, I'm a muggle born but my step siblings are half bloods since their mum was a muggle. Now that I think about it my stepfather must have a thing for muggle women."

As the vacation continued, Esme and Charlie chatted regularly for the time they were there. Esme really enjoyed his company it was different from Bill. He talked a lot about dragons which she found rather endearing.

 

\--

 

A few days before the Weasleys left, Tamrat and Esme were at his small flat snogging. It started off as snogging but it was getting more heated.

"You want to do this, Esme?" Tamrat asked.

"Yes."

He nodded and led her up to his room. They continued foreplay and made love for the first time.

"You were good," he complimented.

She said. "It was good. I should get back to the site."

"Okay."

She kissed him goodbye and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 974

It was now mid November, Esme hadn't been feeling herself. She's been nauseous, tired and crabby. She was at the local Wizarding Hospital sitting in a cold examination room.

"Miss Abrams?" The healer asked walking back in the room.

"Yes?"

 

"It seems like you're expecting."

 

"I'm pregnant?"

 

"About ten weeks. I assume this wasn't planned?"

 

"Of course not. It was just a fling."

 

The healer nodded and escorted her out of the room. She made a beeline for Tamrat's flat.

 

"Hey Esme," he greeted.

 

"Hey Tam, I have something to tell you."

 

The man said. "I have something to tell you too."

 

"Alright, you want to go first?"

 

"This was a very fun fling but I must end it," he said.

 

Her hazel eyes widened. "You're ending it?"

 

"Yes. I need to end it before I get married."

 

She slapped him.

 

"What was that for?"

 

"You're fecking engaged!, yet you have a fling with me and get me pregnant!

 

"You're what?"

 

"I'm ten weeks pregnant with our child," Esme smiled.

 

Tamrat ran his fingers through his dark brown hair frustrated. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We used protection. I knew we shouldn't have used muggle contraception."

 

"Protection doesn't always work muggle or wizarding."

 

"You stupid mudblood slag!" he yelled slapping her.

 

She began crying as his hand made contact with her cheek.

 

"I don't want anything to do with you or our filthy half-blood child," he spat dragging him out of his house by her arm and leaving her in the sand.

 

After a short ride back to the site, she collapsed getting off the bus.

 

A while later, her hazel eyes fluttered open to see a worried looking Bill standing by her cot.

 

"Oh, thank Merlin, you're awake," he said rushing over and sitting down on her cot.

 

"How long have I been out?" she asked sitting up.

 

"Almost two hours," he said handing her a glass of water.

 

She nodded.

 

"You gave me quite the scare, Abrams. What were you doing?"

 

Esme was about to explain but the healer walked in. "Miss Abrams, you're awake. You seem to be a bit dehydrated but everything else is fine with your child."

 

"You're pregnant?" Bill asked surprised looking at her.

 

"I am."

 

Bill sighed. "I know nothing about muggle or Wizarding contraception so I can't scold you for not using it."

 

"Neither did Tamrat. But we used both muggle and wizarding. It doesn't always work."

 

"I blame the fact that the Wizarding World is very conservative."

 

Esme nodded. "Are you disappointed in me?"

 

"I'm just shocked, Esme."

 

She breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Have you told Tamrat that he's going to be a dad?"

 

There was a moment of silence. "I have."

 

"Did he take it well?"

 

"Look at my face and arm, does it look like he took it well?" Esme snapped.

 

Bill looked at her she had an imprint of a hand on her lightly freckled cheek. "That bloody bastard!"

 

"Not only did he leave me knocked up but he's fecking engaged. I'm the fecking other woman!"

 

"I swear if I ever get my hands on him," Bill started wringing his hands.

 

"Before breaking up with me he called me a mudblood slag," she started to cry again.

 

Bill tensed. "That bloody git!"

 

"He doesn't want anything to do with our child."

 

Bill pulled her into his arms. "Now, now. Everything will be okay."

 

"I'm fecking ten weeks pregnant Weasley, it's not going to be okay. I barely turned twenty-one. I don't think I'm ready to be a single mum."

 

"You are young but I know you can handle it."

 

"You think so?"

 

"Yes," he said confidently wiping her tears.

 

"How am I going to tell my mum, I mean Ruby is still not over her miscarriage and I'm pregnant."

 

"I'm sure your sister will be happy to be aunt. Like you were," he assured her.

 

"I hope you're right, will you come home with me?" she asked.

 

Bill nodded.

 

"I'm not sure who I'm more scared of telling my mum or Madame Rakepick. They both scare me more than they should."

 

"Madame Rakepick kinda scares me too."

 

Esme giggled.

 

\---

It was the next day, Esme and Bill were standing in Madame Rakepick's office waiting for her. Esme couldn't help but pac pace in anxiety.

"Esme, I know you're nervous but I think you're giving your child whiplash," he laughed.

"Not helping, Weasley," she snapped trying to ease the tension.

Suddenly the door opened and Madame Rakepick walked in. "Hello, Miss Abrams and Mr. Weasley," 

"Madame Rakepick, I have something to tell you," Esme said boldly.

The older red haired woman said. "I think I already know what you're going to tell me, Miss Abrams."

"How do you know that I'm pregnant?" she asked glancing at Bill suspiciously.

"Mr. Weasley didn't tell me but I got a report from the healer who did your appointment, you're ten weeks pregnant," Madame Rakepick said reading off the repeat.

 

Esme nodded.

 

"Mr. Weasley, isn't the father is he?"

 

"No, the father is a local wizard named Tamrat Otieno."

 

Madam Rakepick nodded. "I'm a tad disappointed in you, Miss Abrams. I always advise my curse breakers to keep to themselves and not really interact with the locals but I can't change the past."

 

"Are you going to fire me, Madame Rakepick?" she asked.

 

"You're one of our best curse breakers, Miss Abrams."

 

Bill smiled at her trying to ease the tension again. "I like to call her my protégé."

 

Esme blushed.

 

"I'll give you the rest of your pregnancy off. I'll let you decide if you want to come back" Madame Rakepick told her.

 

Esme nodded.

 

"I suppose you haven't told your family?"

 

"No, I haven't. I wrote a letter to my mum telling her I have something to tell her. I'm leaving in a few days to tell her."

 

Madame Rakepick nodded and turned to Bill."I suppose you're going with her, Mr. Weasley?"

 

"Yes, she asked me to."

 

Madame Rakepick nodded and the duo left the room Esme's anxiety had slightly diminished. That was one of the women that terrified her now to tell her mum.

 

"You feeling better, Esme?"'

 

"A bit. I'm glad she didn't fire me. I was nervous that she would," she said.

 

Bill nodded and asked "So, when are we going to tell your family?"

 

"I'm thinking of leaving in about three days."

 

"Okay. Have you always been a nervous person?"

 

Esme sighed. "I was diagnosed with anxiety about a year after my dad died."

 

"So, you were only nine?"

 

"Yes, but anxiety doesn't discriminate."

 

"I suppose not."

 

Esme nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:1,482

It was a few days later, Esme and Bill were standing out on her porch. Esme’s family lived in the city of Cheshire in the suburb of Crewe. Esme was clutching Bill’s thin arm for dear life after she had rang the doorbell.

“I’m sure everything will go fine, Esme,” he assured her with a wince.

“Am I hurting you?”

“It’s fine, Esme,” he assured her again.

Before she could reply, her mum answered the door.

“Hello dear, I thought you were in Egypt,” she said surprised to see her daughter.

“I wrote a letter explaining that I’d be back. I need to tell you guys something that’s weird to say in a letter.”

Janet’s blue eyes filled with worry. “Okay, dear. Come in.”

Bill and Esme walked in. She knew Ben was still at Hogwarts, she’ll tell him later that he’s going to be an uncle. She knew John was also at work so Ruby would tell him the news.

“Hey Esme,” her stepfather greeted.

“Hey Stan.”

She greeted her twin.

“I’m not sure if you guys remember Bill, my curse breaking partner.”

Bill said. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Janet nodded and turned to her oldest daughter with a judgemental eye. “So, what do you need to tell us?”

Esme glanced nervously at Bill who just patted her arm in encouragement and gave her an encouraging smile.

“You’re going to be a grandma and an aunt. I’m ten weeks pregnant,” she said quickly.

Janet gaped at her daughter in surprise as Ruby stared at her twin.

“Someone say something, please,” Esme begged.

She hated the silence.

“This is what happens when you’re not under my supervision, you run off to Egypt and get pregnant!” Janet screamed.

“It wasn’t planned, we used protection but it didn’t work.”

Janet glanced at the redhead at her daughter’s side. “You’re not the father are you, Bill?”

“I’m not the father.”

“You actually have sense not to get a girl pregnant, I wish Esme had the same common sense but sadly she doesn’t,” Janet glared at her oldest.

Ruby yelled. “This is not fair, I lost my child last year and now my perfect sister gets knocked up!”

“Bee,” Esme tried.

“Don’t even try, you did this on purpose!” she yelled again tears flowing down her cheeks as she ran out of the room.

“See what you did to your sister, you should be ashamed of yourself!” Janet scolded.

Esme was on the verge of crying herself.

“You will not be welcome here anymore and you can not contact your brother,” Janet said.

“That’s not fair, mum. I’m an adult I can contact my little brother if I want to.”

“You should get an abortion so your sister won’t feel left out!” Janet screamed before chasing after her younger daughter.

Esme was shocked and appalled that her mum would even suggest that. She would never get rid of her child no matter how much her family didn’t want her to keep it.

“I think you should leave,” Stan said glaring at his oldest step daughter.

“Gladly!”

Esme stormed out of the house as Bill followed her. Esme began crying as she walked down the street with Bill. She found a wooden bench, sat down and Bill sat down next to her.

“I’m really sorry.”

Esme sighed. “I should be the one who should be apologizing. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t worry about it, Esme,” he assured her.

“I suppose not all families are perfect like the Weasleys,” Esme teased bumping his shoulder.

Bill chuckled. “I love my family but we’re far from perfect.”

“I suppose so.”

Bill said. “I’m the oldest. I know my mum seems to favor me, Charlie, Percy and Ginny over Fred, George and Ron.”

Esme nodded. “Ruby has always been mum’s favorite as much as she tried to hide it.”

“Do I dare ask what an abortion is?” Bill asked.

“It’s a sensitive subject, Bill.”

The redhead nodded.

“I suppose your mum wouldn’t be too thrilled if you or Charlie got a random girl pregnant, would she?”

“Not too much but she would eventually get over it and be happy that she’s a grandma.”

“I wish my mum was that accepting.”

“What would your biological father think about your pregnancy?” Bill asked.

Esme smiled at the mention of her biological father. “I was very close to him but he never showed any favoritism towards any of us. Do you mind apparating with me to his grave?”

“Sure, Esme.”

She nodded and apparated to the cemetery. She made her way towards her dad’s grave.

“Hey dad.”

Patrick James Abrams

7/10/48- 3/2/80

Age: 31

Beloved Son, Brother, Father, Husband and Friend.

“Hey daddy. I know I haven’t visited in a while. I’ve been busy in Egypt curse breaking with my work partner Bill Weasley. He’s here with me today.”

“Hi Mr. Abrams.”

Esme began crying again. “You’re going to be a grandpa. I know you would be thrilled but shocked. I was too but I used all the protection available. Mum kicked me out, had the audacity to suggest that I get an abortion so Ruby wouldn’t feel left out. I have nowhere to stay while I’m on maternity leave.”

She continued talking to her dad.

“How would you like to stay at ‘The Burrow’?” Bill offered as they walked out of the cemetery.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Bill, I can figure something out. I’ll take out some of my inheritance that my dad left.”

Bill shook his head stubbornly. “I insist.”

“You don’t have to, you’ve told me that you’re poor. I don’t want to add two more mouths to feed. You’re not responsible for this child I am.”

“Esme, you’re one of my best friends. I insist you stay at the Burrow.”

Before she could argue back Bill took her by the arm and they aparated to the Burrow. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. She had never been here before but she’s heard Bill ramble on and on about it

“Oh, Bill!” Mr. Weasley exclaimed happily.

“Hey dad, can we come in?” he smiled.

“Of course.”

The two of them walked in.

“Who was at the door, dear?” Molly asked.

“Hey mum,” Bill smiled.

Molly immediately greeted her oldest with a hug then turned to Esme.

“You remember Esme, my curse-breaking partner, don’t you?” Bill asked.

“We do, it’s nice to see you again, dear.”

“You too, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

“So, what brings you here?”

“Your son insists I impose on you two and stay here since my mum kicked me out,” she playfully glared at Bill.

“And she’s being stubborn,” Bill said.

“Why did she kick you out?” Molly asked worriedly.

“I was kicked out and I can’t contact my baby brother because I’m ten weeks pregnant.”

Molly glanced at her son. “We’re not going to be grandparents yet are we?”

“No, I’m not the father. Everyone keeps thinking I’m the father.”

Molly asked slightly disappointed. “Where’s the father, shouldn’t he take responsibility?”

“He doesn’t want anything to do with our child since I’m a muggle born and he’s a pureblood.”

Bill tensed again. “I nearly forgot he was one of those Purebloods.”

“Not all purebloods are like that, dear,” Molly assured Esme with a suffocating hug.

She blinked back tears. “I know.”

“We’re nothing like that. One of my little brother Ron’s best friends is a muggle born.”

“I’m pretty sure he fancies her,” Molly smiled.

Esme nodded.

“So, you staying here or not?”

“I have no other choice,” Esme said.

Bill smirked. “I thought you’d see things my way.”

“Don’t get cocky, Weasley.”

Molly transitioned into mother mode and began leading Esme up to an empty bedroom.

“Are you sure you two are just friends?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, dad. We’re just friends and that’s all we’re ever going to be,” Bill assured his dad.

Arthur nodded. A few minutes later, Molly and Esme walked down the stairs.

“She’s all set,” Molly said.

“Thanks for doing this, mum. Now I know Esme is safe and taken care of instead of insulted and upset,” Bill smiled hugging his mother.

“You’re welcome, dear. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours. Even if she’s not carrying my actual grandchild,” Molly laughed.

“I’m not getting married anytime soon, mum.”

Molly frowned.

“I should get back to work, goodbye,” he said hugging each of them before leaving.

“Okay.”

Bill apparated back to Egypt.

“So, your mum didn’t react well to the news?”

Esme frowned. “No, she didn’t and neither did my twin.”

“Oh, that’s right. You have a twin.”

“Yes, I do. She accused me of getting pregnant on purpose. She miscarried last year.”

“That’s no reason not to be happy for you. I miscarried once or twice between Charlie and Percy.”

“You did?”

Molly nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC:874

Esme has been staying at the Weasleys for a little over a month. She was now thirteen weeks pregnant. She was currently learning to knit from Molly. She was pretty decent at it.

A few minutes later Charlie walked in.

“Oh, Charlie. I wasn’t expecting you to visit!” Molly said abandoning her knitting and greeting her second oldest.

“Well, I’m only here until after Christmas.”

Molly nodded. “You remember Esme, your brother’s curse breaking partner?”

Charlie’s blue eyes widened in warm recognition. “I do remember her.”

“It’s nice to see you.”

“You too, you’re not expecting Bill’s child, are you?” he asked noticing her very slightly protruding belly.

“Everyone assumes Bill is the father but he’s not. We’re just friends and co-workers, He’s like my annoying older brother,” she snapped.

Charlie nodded as Molly said. “She’s been staying in your old room for the last month.”

After a few minutes, Molly began making dinner. Charlie and Esme began talking.

Charlie nodded. “If Bill isn’t the father, who is?”

“I rather not talk about him, if that’s okay,” she said.

“Alright.”

 

Before Esme could respond Arthur walked in and greeted his wife and second oldest. Molly set down their dinner and they began eating.

It was now later that night Esme was trying to sleep but she had a strong craving for something chocolate. She got out of bed and, walked downstairs and sat at the table.

“Oh, I didn’t realize anyone else was up,” Charlie said walking into the kitchen.

“I can’t sleep because I’m craving anything chocolate. What’s your excuse?”

“For one this is my childhood home. I don’t think I have to explain myself,” he teased.

She giggled. “I suppose not.”

“I’m a night owl.”

“Usually I am too but with my pregnancy I’ve been going to bed extra early,” Esme informed him.

“So, how far along are you?”

“I’ll be seventeen weeks five days before Christmas.”

Charlie nodded. “So, If I remember correctly you have a big family too. Why aren’t you staying with them besides the fact that you’re pregnant?”

“My mum kicked me out of the house because I ‘hurt’ my twin’s feelings since she miscarried last year and I’m expecting.”

“That’s not right, you’re her daughter too,” Charlie said almost personally offended.

“Ruby has always been mum’s favorite,” Esme sighed.

 

“Didn’t your stepfather have a say?”

 

Esme sighed. “I mean he’s nice enough but he doesn’t have much of a say in my life. He didn’t marry my mum until I was in my third year at Hogwarts. That was a shock too since they fell in love on a trip to Paris and got married within a week.”

“They did?”

She nodded and changed the subject. “I’m still craving anything chocolate.”

Charlie nodded. “I could whip you up something.”

“You’re actually a good cook? I remember Bill is a horrible cook.”

Charlie laughed. “I’m a decent enough cook. What do want me to make you something that contains chocolate?”

“We have potatoes don’t we?” she asked.

“You said were craving chocolate not potatoes,” Charlie said confused.

She smiled. “It’s an Irish dessert, my gran used to make us when we were younger. I was the only one who liked it.”

“I think we have some left over potatoes.”

Esme nodded.

“So, you’re half- Irish?”

“Yes, I am.”

Charlie nodded. “So, we’ll have to make the cake together since I’ve never made it before.”

“Alright.”

Charlie gathered the ingredients and they began making the cake.

“You have something on your nose, Charlie,” Esme said.

“Where?”

She flicked the spatula at him playfully.

“How mature, Abrams. You’re supposed to be older than me.”

“I’m only four months, a week and two days older than you, Weasley,” she giggled.

He smirked at her. “Okay, Ma'am.”

“Watch it, sonny,” she teased tapping his freckled nose with the back of the spatula.

They continued preparing the cake. After they finished making the cake, they sat down and began eating.

“So, do you like it?”

Charlie said. “I do.”

“It seems like my child likes it too,” she smiled.

“They do?”

Esme nodded as the lights flickered on. “Oh, morning you two!”

“Morning dad.”

“Morning Mr. Weasley.”

The Weasley patriarch smiled. “Morning, Esme you can call me Arthur.”

“I’m sure I’ll get out of the habit soon,” she said.

“It seems like you two were busy overnight,” Arthur noticed.

Esme smiled. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep since I was craving something chocolate.”

“I remember those days with Molly,” he shook his head fondly before continuing. “What did you two make?”

“It’s an Irish dessert called Chocolate Potato Cake,” Esme explained.

Arthur nodded as Molly walked down the stairs. Arthur greeted Molly with a kiss on the cheek. Esme looked on with a smile on her face. Molly and Arthur reminded her so much of her parents.

“You were up late last night, Esme,” Molly noticed.

“I was. Charlie kept me company and we made a cake.”

Molly looked at her second oldest surprised. “You bake?”

“I’m a good cook, mum.”

“Especially compared to Bill, he may be a big bad cursebreaker but he can’t cook to save his life,” Esme giggled.

Molly nodded as she began making breakfast. After breakfast, Arthur left to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC, 1036

It was now time for Christmas. Esme woke up and walked down the stairs to see Bill had arrived to celebrate the holiday.

“Hey Bill,” she greeted her best friend with a hug.

“Hey Esme.”

“So, how are you doing?” Bill asked protectively as he helped her sit down much to her annoyance.

“Pretty good for being seventeen weeks pregnant,” Esme sighed.

“Hey Bill!” Charlie greeted his older brother.

The two brothers greeted each other and sat down on either side of Esme.

“So, I’m pretty sure I find out the gender of my child after the holidays,” Esme smiled.

“Do you need someone to come with you to find out the gender? I can’t go since I have to go back to Egypt,” Bill asked worriedly.

“I can handle it, Bill,” she assured him.

Bill glanced at Charlie hopefully. “Would you go with her?”

“I think I’m leaving before that time too.”

“Bill, I’m a big girl. Besides I know your mum would come with me since I already asked her.”

“I suppose that’s more appropriate anyway. How would we explain the situation?” Bill sighed.

Esme nodded. “I’ll write you and tell you the gender of my child if you’d like.”

“Okay, I’d like that,” Bill smiled.

Before Esme could respond Molly and Arthur walked down the stairs and greeted their oldest. They began opening presents even though there were few.

 

—

 

It was now after the holidays Bill went back to Egypt. Just a few days after he returned Charlie came to visit.

“Hey Charlie,” he greeted his younger brother.

“Hey Bill.”

"I appreciate the company but I sense you're here for another reason than brotherly bonding," Bill laughed.

"Do you know anything about the father of Esme's child?"

"I know where you're going with this, Charlie. You want to hex this guy to oblivion."

"Don't you want to hex this git for abandoning your best friend?"

Bill sighed. "I've wanted to do the same thing since she told about how he reacted to her pregnancy."

"She never told me the reason he abandoned her and their child."

"It's because she's a muggle born.”

"What does that matter?" Charlie asked.

"This git was a pureblood and didn't like that their child would be a half-blood," Bil explained.

"That makes him even more of a git. It doesn't matter that she's a muggleborn," Charlie said.

"It doesn't."

Charlie said. “Do you know where he lives?”

“I’m pretty sure he disappeared.”

Charlie sighed.

“All I know is that his name is Tamrat Otieno.”

Charlie nodded. “He’s definitely a rat.”

Bill laughed. “I agree. You must be rather fond of Esme to want to beat up her useless baby daddy to defend her honor.”

Charlie blushed. “I am very fond of her.”

“She’s just so magnetic isn’t she? I mean she was rather shy when I first met her when she had just finished Hogwarts but she’s really broken out of her shell.”

“She is. We bonded when we made that Irish Potato cake since she was craving something chocolate.”

“What’s Irish Potato Cake?”

Charlie smiled and began to explain. “It’s a wonderful dessert made with mashed potatoes and chocolate.”

“Mashed potatoes and chocolate?” he asked confused.

Charlie said.”I was confused at first too but it’s delicious.”

“So, it’s true what they say the way to get to a man’s heart is through his stomach,” Bill laughed.

“Especially me,” Charlie said.

“It’s kind of funny that both of us have female best friends.”

"It is."

—

It was now January 5th, Esme sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s after she signed in. Molly was sitting next to her.

“Esme Abrams!”

She audibly gasped, used the bars of the chair to push herself out of the chair and slightly waddled towards the examination room. Molly dutifully followed her to the examination room.

“Miss Abrams, I presume?”

“Yes, I am. This is Molly Weasley. She’s here for some support.”

“What about your mum?”

“I rather not talk about her or the father.”

The healer nodded and the appointment started.

“So, you’re nineteen weeks correct?” the healer asked

Esme nodded. “Yes, I am. Am I supposed to be feeling my child kick already?”

The healer said. “This is your first pregnancy isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“Being a first time mum you may not feel any kicks until your sixth month or so. Though, you might feel some earlier.”

Esme nodded disappointed.

“There's your baby, Miss Abrams,” the healer said.

Esme looked at the image of her child tearfully. To comfort her Molly walked over and took her hand. She smiled at her.

“Would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes.”

The healer nodded and smiled. “You'll be the mother of a baby girl in about five months, Miss Abrams.”

“A little girl?”

The healer nodded. She was dismissed.

“I'm going to be a mother to a baby girl, I can't believe it.”

Molly smiled. “I remember having to go through labor five times in order to get Ginny.”

Esme winced. “I can’t imagine going through pregnancy seven times. I don’t think I want to go through pregnancy again anytime soon.”

Molly nodded. “Charlie seems rather fond of you.”

“We bonded when we made that cake. He’s a lot like Bill but more rambunctious.”

“Bill may never have those feelings for you and you may never have feelings for him but I think Charlie is a different story,” Molly noticed.

“I think he’s too preoccupied with dragons, Molly,” Esme argued.

Molly shook her head. “I know Charlie, he seems fond of you in a different way that Bill does.”

Esme said. “I’m older than him.”

“You know I’m older than Arthur. That shouldn’t matter.”

Esme sighed as they walked into the Burrow. Esme excused herself to go write Bill and tell him that she’s expecting a little girl. She grabbed some parchment and started writing.

_Dear Bill,_

_I just found out that I’m expecting a daughter. I can’t wait. Would you like to be godfather? I would ask Ben if I was able to ask him. You know how much I miss him. He’s my baby brother._

_Your friend,_

_Esme_

She finished the letter and went to go send it through the family owl Errol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WC: 890

t was now almost a month later, they were celebrating Arthur’s birthday. Esme was helping Molly cook when Charlie walked in.

“Hello dear, this is a surprise.”

“I’m just here for the night. I wanted to celebrate dad’s birthday.”

“I always knew you were my favorite,” Arthur teased walking in to greet his son.

Charlie hugged his dad and turned to Esme.

“Hey Charlie,” she smiled at him.

He smiled at her. “Hey Esme.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, I think we should leave them alone, Arthur,” Molly said tugging her husband out of the kitchen.

“So, how are you doing?” Charlie asked.

“Good, I suppose.”

“So, how’s your pregnancy going?”

Esme rested her hand on her stomach lovingly. “It’s going well. I still haven’t felt any kicks from my daughter yet.”

“A daughter?”

“Yes, she’ll be due in mid-May,” she replied.

Charlie nodded as he noticed her wince.

“You alright?”

“I think she just kicked for the first time,” Esme grinned.

Charlie smiled. “Do you think I could feel her kick?”

Esme nodded, took his hand and rested his hand on her almost twenty four week baby bump as her daughter kicked.

“It’s amazing,” Charlie said.

“It is, I think she likes you Charlie.”

“Have you thought of any names for her?” Charlie asked his hand still resting lovingly on her belly.

“I like Jessica but I can’t think of a middle name.”

Charlie nodded. After their short talk, it was time for dinner. Charlie led Esme to the table and helped her sit down.

“Thanks Charlie, I’m just pregnant not helpless,” she giggled.

“No problem,” he said sitting down next to her.

Molly couldn’t help but smile at her second oldest and Esme.

They finished dinner.

“I’m exhausted. I’m going up to bed,” Esme said after she helped Molly wash the dishes.

“Okay, dear.”

Esme waddled upstairs leaving Molly and Arthur alone with their second oldest.

“I had the feeling Bill had feelings for Esme but I think I was focusing on the wrong son,” Arthur laughed.

“I don’t have feelings for Esme. She’s just a friend and I’m very fond of her.”

“That’s very obvious, dear,” Molly smiled.

“Even if I did have those feelings for her. I’m not sure Bill would approve.”

“So, I think he would be your biggest supporter. He just wants both of you to be happy.”

Charlie sighed. He walked upstairs to check on Esme she was fast asleep on her bed. He wasn’t usually tired this early but he decided to just sit down and rest for a moment. He sat down next to Esme and closed his eyes.

“Charlie?” Esme whispered.

“Huh, what?” he asked sleepily.

“I can’t sleep my daughter is kicking too much, what about you?”

“What time is it?”

Esme cast a silent ‘Lumos’ and checked the time. “It’s 2:30m.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “I’ve been asleep next to you for six hours. This was meant to be a rest.”

She chuckled. “I suppose you needed the rest.”

“Do you want anything, I brought you some chocolate.”

Esme’s hazel eyes widened excitedly as Charlie chuckled and summoned the chocolate.

“This looks like Swiss chocolate,” Esme noticed taking a bite.

“It is.”

“Where did you get Swiss chocolate?” she asked.

“My roommate has a Swiss girlfriend. He told me to take it with me so he would stop eating it.”

She chuckled. “Tell me about your roommate.”

“He’s a great guy. His name is Barnaby Lee, he was a Slytherin in my year. And the second best student in Care of Magical Creatures besides me,” Charlie said.

“I didn’t think you would be friends with a Slytherin.”

“To be honest, I didn’t either but he’s different.”

Esme smiled and adjusted her belly slightly.

“Is Jessica still kicking?”

Esme said. “I’m sure the chocolate helped so she’s not kicking as much.”

“That’s good.”

The two of them stayed up talked for a few more hours and then fell asleep Esme’s head resting on Charlie’s shoulder and his hand resting on her stomach.

Around noon, the next day Charlie woke up to see his roommate looking at him.

“Hey Charlie.”

“Hey Barney.”

Barnaby glanced over at Esme with a smirk. “I thought you were here to celebrate your dad’s birthday.”

“This wasn’t planned. If you tell anyone I won’t hesitate to hex you.”

“Understood.”

Charlie got up from the bed and walked down the stairs.

“Charlie, I was wondering when you’d wake up.”

“Can’t stay, mum. We have to get back to the reserve.” Charlie said kissing his mum’s cheek.

“Okay.”

“Bye, Molly,” Barnaby said.

“Bye Barnaby.”

The two men left.

 

—

A few days later, Charlie was walking back from the muggle library with a couple baby name books.

“Charlie?” Barnaby asked walking into their cabin.

“Hey Barnaby.”

“Baby name books?”

Charlie blushed. “Esme needs help finding a middle name for her daughter Jessica.”

Barnaby smirked. “You’re clearly very attached.”

“I am not!”

“You need help?” Barnaby questioned.

Charlie nodded. The other man sat down met to him and they continued searching for names.

“Esme is half-Irish. Maybe she would want an Irish name.”

Barnaby nodded.

“I like the name Adara it’s an Irish name,” Charlie said.

“What’s her last name?”

“Abrams, so maybe she wouldn’t want the repeating initials,” Charlie said.

Barnaby nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

It was now the second of March, today was the fourteenth anniversary of her dad’s death. She couldn’t believe it’s been fourteen years since he died. She vividly remembers the day he died after his year long battle with cancer.

“You okay, dear?”

“Just thinking, it’s been fourteen years since my dad died,” she sighed.

Molly said. “That’s horrible, how did he die?”

“He was diagnosed with the muggle disease cancer right after my mum and his ten year anniversary in 1979. He fought hard but he died. I was there when he took his last breath.”

Molly hugged her the best she could with her huge baby bump. “I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine losing Arthur at all.”

“I know my mum was devastated too. That’s why I was shocked when she married my stepdad in my third year after a whirlwind romance in Paris.”

Before Molly could respond Arthur walked in from work and she immediately let Esme go and greeted her husband with a suffocating hug.

“Molly, dear. Is there something wrong?” Arthur asked.

Esme told him. “I’m sorry this is my fault. I just told Molly how my dad died.”

“Oh, how did he die?”

Esme explained how her dad died to Arthur with Molly clutching him.

“How would he have taken the news of you being pregnant?”

Esme said. “I mean at first he would probably be upset with the biological father for not being there for me. Like a typical father would. He would definitely dote on his granddaughter unlike my mum who had the audacity to suggest that I get rid of my child.

“How do you get rid of a child, adoption?” Molly asked confused.

“It’s a sensitive muggle social issue, Molly.”

She nodded. “What was your dad like?”

Esme smiled. “He was a great dad and husband to my mum. He was funny and sweet. He was a History lecturer. He’s who I inherited my intense love of history from. That’s why I became a Curse breaker although curse breaking has little to do with history.”

 

                                                                                               —

 

It was now mid March, Esme was shopping in London for some baby clothes. Although, Molly had been nice enough to give her some hand me downs she gladly accepted them but she also wanted some new clothes.

“Abrams, is that you?”

She turned to see the ever handsome face of Chester Davies, who was a fourth year Ravenclaw when she started Hogwarts. She developed an infatuation with him in her second year when he became a Prefect.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked noticing her bulging stomach.

“Almost twenty eight weeks with a baby girl,” Esme grinned.

“That’s nice, is the father around here somewhere?” he asked glancing around.

She frowned. “No, I’m a proud single mum. The father didn’t want anything to deal with us.”

“That’s horrible, why?”

“Our child is a halfblood.”

“That matters because? Me and my brother are half bloods.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes, he’s about nine years younger than me. He’s a Ravenclaw fifth year, Quidditch Captain, and Chaser,” he smiled proudly.

She smiled back. “I also have a little brother but he’s a seventh year. His name is Ben.”

“My brother’s name is Roger.”

Esme winced as her daughter kicked.

“You alright?”

“My daughter seems to be excited.”

Chester nodded. “So, what are you thinking of naming your daughter?”

“Jessica,” she smiled.

“That’s a nice name.”

Esme nodded. “You know I was infatuated with you for my second year.”

“I remember that. I let you down easy, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“So, you’re not dating anyone?”

“No, I’m not. I’m not really looking for anything right now.”

Chester sighed. “Okay, when you are contact me.”

Esme nodded as Chester walked away. She finished shopping and went back to the Burrow.

“Did you find anything, dear?”

Esme showed her the onesies and supplies for her daughter.

“These are all so nice.”

Esme sat down. She was exhausted.

“Is she kicking a lot?”

“Yes, she’s very active today,” Esme replied rubbing her huge baby bump.

Molly said. “I remember my boys being rather active especially Charlie.”

Esme nodded. “I ran into Chester Davies, the guy I was infatuated with for my second year when he started being Prefect.”

Molly frowned at the prospect of Esme not being into Charlie. That would break her heart not to mention Charlie’s. She had to do something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It hurts like hell

It was now May 13th at noon, Esme was due to give birth any day now. She could hardly wait to meet her daughter. Suddenly, she felt the beginning of labor right after her water broke.

“Esme, dear. I’m pretty sure you’re in labor,”’ Molly told her calmly.

 She gritted her teeth and cursed in Gaelic. “Definitely, Molly. It hurts cosúil le ifreann.”

The Weasley matriarch immediately jumped into action, she wrote a quick note to Arthur or whoever came home and they apparated to St.Mungo's. Molly signed her in and Esme was escorted towards a room. Molly followed her.

"This hurts so much," she whimpered.

Molly comforted her. "I know it does, dear."

A few hours later, Charlie walked in surprising Esme but Molly wasn’t too shocked since she had asked him to be here.

"Dad’s in the waiting room," Charlie told his mum.

Molly nodded and left the room to greet her husband leaving Esme and her second oldest alone. She knew Esme was in capable hands despite what she might think.

Esme groaned in pain as she suffered through another rough contraction as Charlie sat next to her and took her hand.

"I can handle this, Charlie," Esme said dropping his calloused hand.

"Being stubborn again, Esme," he chuckled taking her hand again.

She groaned as another contraction hit. Charlie wiped her sweaty forehead and checked the clock. She’s been in labor just over twelve hours.

“It’s time to push, Miss Abrams,” the healer instructed.

“Feck!” she swore clutching Charlie’s hand.

"I know it hurts, just give me a few more pushes," the healer instructed.

Esme pushed hard and there was a soft cry.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," the healer smiled handing the clean newborn to Esme.

"Hey there, I'm your mum," Esme smiled down at her daughter.

The black-haired baby cooed softly.

“You did it, congratulations,” Charlie smiled.

“Can you go get your parents?”

Charlie nodded. He walked out of the room and made his way to the waiting room. He noticed that his mum was the only one awake.

“Has Esme given birth?”

Charlie nodded. “Yes, about ten minutes ago.”

Molly shook Arthur awake. They walked towards the hospital room.

“Hello everyone,” Esme smiled cradling her daughter to her bosom.

"She's so precious," Molly cooed.

Charlie looked at the child in Esme's arms. "She has your eyes, Esme."

"So, what's her name?" Molly asked.

"Jessica. Though I don't have a middle name for her yet."

Charlie mentioned. "I found the name, Adara. It's an Irish name so it celebrates your Irish roots."

"So, her full name will be Jessica Adara Abrams, I like it. Thanks, Charlie," she smiled thankfully at him.

"No problem, Esme. Do you want me to send a Patronus to Bill?"

"That would be nice, thanks," Esme smiled.

Charlie nodded and left the room.

"Bill is not the only of my sons who is clearly wrapped around your finger. I'm pretty sure Charlie is too."

"I think that's true for Bill but Charlie I'm not so sure," Esme blushed.

A few minutes later Charlie walked back in with Bill following him.

"Hey Bill," she smiled at her best friend.

"Hey Esme," he greeted.

"Meet your goddaughter Jessica Adara Abrams," Esme smiled.

"She's beautiful, where did you get the name Adara?" he asked.

"That would be Charlie's idea," she smiled.

Bill glanced at his brother. "Where did you get the name, Adara?"

"I searched through many baby name books."

"Would you like to hold her, Bill?"

"I would love to."

Esme handed her daughter to her best friend.

"She has your eyes, Esme."

"Charlie mentioned that too. I'm just thankful she looks more like my family than her biological dad."

Jessica started to cry.

“Out. It's time for the new mother to nurse,” the healer said shooing the red headed family out of the room.

The healer instructed Esme on how to nurse her newborn. Jessica quietly sucked on her mum’s breast. Esme observed her daughter. After she was full, Jessica yawned and fell asleep.

“You can cover up your breast so I can bring your boyfriend and the rest of them inside,” the healer instructed gently.

Before Esme could correct her the Weasley family walked back in.

"Does she has a good appetite?" Molly asked her.

"Yes, she does. Though it doesn't surprise me. The Abrams appetite is well known."

Molly nodded.

“Esme, I have something to tell you,” Bill said suddenly.

“Can it wait? I’m pretty tired right now,” Esme said.

“It’s good to let her rest,” Molly said steering her sons and husband out of the room.

Esme closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

“What did you need to tell her, Bill?” Molly asked her oldest.

Bill sighed. “I got a letter from her little brother, Ben, back in March.”

“You did?”

Bill nodded. “I did. He misses her a lot. I didn’t want to get involved at first but I know she misses him terribly too.”

“She does. I’ve heard her crying in her sleep more than I’d like to,” Molly frowned.

Bill’s heart broke in a million pieces. Esme was strong but her soft spot was her baby brother there was no question about that.

“Did you write him back?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, I did.”

Molly nodded.

 

—

The next morning it was time for Esme and Jessica to go home. She was deciding what onesie to put on Jessica.

“You almost ready, Esme?” Bill asked walking in the room.

“Yes, just trying to decide which onesie to put on Jessica,” Esme smiled holding up a scarlet onesie and a blue and bronze one.

“So, you know I’m biased towards the scarlet one,” Bill said.

Esme chuckled. “And I’m biased towards the blue and bronze one.”

The little girl cooed happily.

“Do you have another choice?” Bill asked.

Esme looked around for another onesie this one was simple one with twinkling stars.

“She looks so adorable,” Bill said.

Jessica cooed again as Bill snapped the last button on her onesie.

“She’s already wrapped around your finger isn’t she?” Esme smiled at her best friend.

“She is,” Bill smiled picking her up.

“What did you want to tell me yesterday?”

Bill said. “I got a letter from your brother, Ben.”

“You did?” her asked her hazel eyes widening.

“I did. He really misses you.”

Esme sighed. “I miss him too. I don’t know why I haven’t written him. I’m scared what mum and Ruby told him at Christmas.”

“He said they wouldn’t tell him anything about why you weren’t there.”

“I’m not surprising,” she frowned.

Jessica cooed as they walked out of St. Mungo’s with Molly.

“I must get back to work,” Bill said saying goodbye to his mum, best friend and god daughter.

“Okay.”

Bill left.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now mid-June, Bill joined his mum at King's Cross to pick up his younger siblings from the train. He looked around for Ben.

“You looking for Esme’s little brother?” Molly asked.

“Yes,” Bill said. He could barely remember what the younger man looked like since he hadn’t seen him in two years.

“Bill?”

He turned to see Percy looking at him confused.

“You usually don’t come to King’s Cross, is something wrong?”

“Everything’s fine, I’m just looking for someone.”

“Who are you looking for?”

“Ben Abrams, he’s a Ravenclaw in your year.”

Percy nodded. “I think I vaguely remember him. What does he look like?"

"Bill, I'm right here!" Ben called walking over.

"It's nice to see you again, Do you know my brother Percy?" Bill asked.

“I think so.”

Bill nodded. “It’s nice to see you.”

Just then Janet's voice asked. "Where are you taking my son?"

"I want to see Esme,” Ben said firmly.

"No you don't, she's not a good influence on you. I’m protecting you."

"I'm 17, I can sort out the right sorts for myself."

Janet just began trying to steer her son away from the horde of Weasleys but he protested. "I'm not judgmental like you or Ruby, she's my big sister."

"He just wants to see his sister. You can't keep them apart," Molly said.

"Yes, I can."

Ben walked over and firmly planted himself on the ground.

“Suit yourself, don’t come running back to me when she turns out to be not what you expected,” Janet said walking away with her stepson.

"Sorry about that."

Bill patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. "

"Can I see my sister now?" he asked earnestly.

Bill smiled. "Of course. She’s waiting for you."

Ben nodded as they apparated to the Burrow. Ben walked into the Burrow to see his sister sitting at the table.

“Esme?” He asked walking towards her.

She looked up at him. " Hi, Benny."

“I’ve missed you so much, Esme. Christmas wasn’t the same without you,” he started to ramble.

“I know, Benny,” she said hopping up and giving her little brother a hug.

The reunion was interrupted by a soft cry.

"Oh, Benny. I have someone I'd like you to meet," Esme smiled.

"Okay."

Esme pulled out of the hug, led him to the nursery and walked over to her daughter’s crib and picked her up.

"I'm an uncle?"

"Yes, this is Jessica Adara Abrams," she smiled handing the small bundle to her brother.

"So, mum kicked you out because you got pregnant?” Ben asked putting the pieces together.

"Yes, she did. Ruby claimed I got pregnant on purpose just to show her up that I can actually get pregnant. Mum even had the audacity to suggest that I get rid of my child.”

His hazel eyes widened behind his glasses. “She did what?”

“I was shocked too.”

“Ruby has always been mum’s favorite, even I noticed that.”

“You’re not a Ravenclaw for nothing, Benny.”

“I think I would’ve been Head Boy if Percy wasn’t in my year.”

Esme smiled at her not so baby brother tearing up.

Ben nodded as he looked down at his niece lovingly. "She doesn't have red hair."

"Why would she have red hair?” she asked confused.

“Oh, I thought Bill would be the father,” Ben said, blushing.

Bill said from the doorway. “I’m not. I’m her godfather though.”

“Who is the father?”

“I rather not talk about that git! He abandoned me while I was pregnant. Then he turns around and gets married to someone else.”

Bill and Ben nodded as Bill said. “You know what I just realized, I’m going to have to reintroduce you to my siblings since they’ve been at Hogwarts and they probably don’t remember you.”

“I suppose so, let me put Jessie down to sleep then you can reintroduce me,” Esme smiled.

“Okay.”

Esme took her daughter from her brother, put her in her crib and followed Bill downstairs.

“Everyone you remember my curse-breaking partner, Esme,” Bill reintroduced her to his younger siblings.

“It’s nice to see you again.”

“You too,” Esme smiled.

“How is Curse breaking?” Fred asked.

Esme sighed. “I haven’t been on an expedition in months. I miss it.”

“Do you not work with Bill anymore?”

“I haven’t worked since I found out I was pregnant,” she responded.

“You’re a mum?” Ron asked.

Esme smiled. “Yes, I am. My daughter is a month and a week old.”

“Why did Bill have to take responsibility for you and your child, is he the father?” Ginny asked glaring at her.

“I’m not the father.”

“Don’t you have your own family?” Ginny continued.

“Our mum kicked her out when she revealed she was pregnant,” Ben defended his sister.

“And to be fair, I’m the one who insisted that by she stay here. She was very keen on supporting herself and her child,” Bill said.

“If you’re not the father, why do you even care where she stayed?”

“Ginny, Esme is his best friend wouldn’t you do the same if you were in his situation,” Percy reasoned with his little sister.

“It was the right thing to do, Ginny,” Bill said.

The youngest redhead continued glaring at her.

"We wouldn’t have it any other way, Charlie is rather fond of Esme and he's already quite attached to Jessica," Molly said trying to ease the tension.

“You know Charlie is the one who suggested the middle name ‘Adara’ to celebrate my Irish roots,” Esme smiled.

"So, Ben, you're in Percy's year, aren't you?"Arthur asked the younger Abrams sibling.

"Yes, I was. I was a Ravenclaw like Esme."

“What do you want to do now that you’re finished with Hogwarts?”

Ben grinned. “I want to be a healer. I received the internship at St. Mungo’s.”

Esme jumped up from her chair and hugged her little brother in congratulations.

“Esme, you’re suffocating me,” Ben laughed trying to struggle out of his sister’s hug.

She loosened her grip on her brother. “I’m just so proud.”

“At least someone was proud, mum and Ruby just ignored me.”

“You know I still need to ‘introduce’ dad to his granddaughter,” Esme smiled.

“I haven’t visited him in ages, we can visit him together.”

“I’d like that.”

“Isn’t your dad not talking to you like your mum?” Ginny asked.

Bill being the only of his siblings present that knew about Esme’s family situation facepalmed.

“My biological dad has been dead since I was almost eight,” Esme informed her.

There was silence.

"If your sister was a smart Ravenclaw, how did she end up knocked up?” Ginny asked.

"'You know Ginny, you're starting to sound a lot like my mum and twin sister."

"You're a twin?" Fred asked.

Esme sighed. "I am. I'm older by three minutes."

“Was your sister a Ravenclaw too?”

“No, she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was never that fond of having magic but I adored having magic.”

"Can we meet the newest honorary Weasley?" George asked changing the subject.

"Jessie's asleep right now but she should wake up again for her feeding right after dinner," Esme explained.

George nodded. Molly set down their dinner and the family ate. Just as they finished eating, there was another cry from Jessica.

“I’ll go feed her and everyone can meet her,” Esme said excusing herself.

“Okay.”

Esme walked up to her daughter’s nursery and fed her.

“You ready to meet you honorary uncles and aunt?” she cooed to her daughter.

There was a coo in response as Esme walked down the stairs holding Jessica.

“Everyone this is Jessica Adara Abrams,” Bill introduced his goddaughter to his siblings grinning proudly.

The first one to approach the baby was surprisingly Percy. The rest of the Weasley sons slowly crowded around Esme and Jessie while Ginny just sat there.

“She’s adorable,” Fred cooed.

“Thanks.”

Jessica stared curiously up at all the redheads around her and began to fuss.

“Shh, shh, Jessie, it’s alright they won’t hurt you,” Esme comforted her fussy daughter.

Jessica cooed and calmed down.

“She’s had a long day, I’m going to put her back down.”

“Mrs. Weasley, do you think I could stay here? I don’t think my mum would like to see me,” Ben asked.

“Sure, dear.”

Ben nodded.

The family soon retired to bed.

 

—

The next morning, Esme and Ben ate a quick breakfast with the Weasleys and apparated to the cemetery with Jessie in tow.

“Hi daddy, this is your granddaughter Jessica Adara Abrams. She’s almost a month and a half old. She’s already wrapped around the finger of everyone she meets.”

“Hi Dad, I know I haven’t visited in a while either. I just finished Hogwarts. I got accepted for the internship at the Wizarding hospital St. Mungo’s.”

“We miss you so much, I know you would’ve accepted my pregnancy and not sided with Ruby. I was devastated when I found out she miscarried. I didn’t plan on getting pregnant but I did. I wouldn’t trade Jessie for the world though.”

They finished their visit with their dad and left.

“So, you’ve been staying with the Weasleys since you found out you were pregnant with Jessie?”

“Yes, I have. Although, I appreciate their home I’m thinking of moving out. It won’t be very far just to the muggle side of Ottery St Catchpole.”

“Dad did leave us a good amount of inheritance after he died,” Ben reminded his sister.

“That’s right, he did. I just need enough for a flat for me and Jessie.”

The two siblings went to nearest muggle bank.

“Esme?” a voice asked.

She turned to see her Hogwarts best friend, Lance Hall. He was wearing a fancy suit.

“It’s so nice to see you,” he smiled walking over to her and giving her a hug.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?”

He laughed. “You seemed to forget about me as you were becoming a big bad Cursebreaker.”

“Sorry about that.”

There was a coo from Jessie.

“Is this your daughter?” Lance asked surprised.

Esme smiled. “Yes, this is my daughter Jessica Adara Abrams she’s a month old.”

“Wow, so much has changed my best friend is a mum.”

“What about you?”

“I’m married now to a wonderful girl named Sarah,” he grinned.

“That’s great. Do you work here?”

Lance replied. “I do. I’ve worked here since I finished Hogwarts.”

Esme nodded.

“It’s so good to see you, how about you come over for dinner in a few days,” he suggested.

“I’d like that, can I bring Jessie?”

“Yes, you can.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you still have the same number?”

“Actually, I don’t live at home anymore.”

Lance said. “Oh, silly me. You probably live with Jessie’s father, don’t you?”

Esme frowned at the mention of Jessie’s father. “I’m staying at my coworker Bill Weasley’s childhood home until I get my stuff together.”

“Do they not have a phone?”

“They’re purebloods, so I doubt it. Though, I remember hearing the story about when the youngest son Ron used the phone it didn’t turn out well.”

Lance nodded and thought for a moment. “Where do they live?”

“Ottery St. Catchpole it’s in Devon.”

“Sarah is vaguely familiar with that area, we’ll meet up for some dinner in town.”

“That sounds great.”

“I’ll see you then.”

They finished their business at the bank and went back to ‘The Burrow’. Jessie began crying.

“I’m pretty sure, she’s hungry. I’m going to go feed her,” Esme said picking her up from her pram.

Ben nodded and sat down at the table. Esme walked up the stairs to feed her daughter. After she finished her feeding, Jessie closed her eyes and fell asleep. Esme walked down the stairs. The house was a tad chaotic but she found a quiet spot next to Percy who was reading.

“What are you reading?”

“A muggle book that my ex-girlfriend Penelope Clearwater gave me titled ‘Jane Eyre’”

Esme said. “I’ve never been a huge fan of the Bronte Sisters. Though, I’m quite fond of Jane Austen. I had a cat at Hogwarts named Dashwood until she died in my seventh year.”

Percy nodded. She sat next to Percy for a few more minutes and went to go see what Ben was doing. She found him playing Wizard’s Chess with Ron and he was losing miserably.

“So, you finally met your match Ben?” Esme laughed.

He groaned. “Yes, I have. But he’s been a worthy opponent.”

“Good job, Ron. I could never beat Ben at either version of chess,” Esme congratulated the youngest redhead.

Ben finished the game with Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now a few days before Esme's birthday, Esme and Jessie were waiting for Lance at a restaurant.

"Hey Esme," Lance greeted.

"Hey Lance."

"This is my wife, Sarah," he introduced the black haired woman next to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too, Esme."

"This is my daughter Jessie, she's 4 ½ months."

"She's adorable," Sarah cooed.

Esme smiled. "Thanks."

The host called their names and they were escorted to the table.

"So, you've known Lance since you were eleven?"

"Yes."

Sarah nodded.

"So, how did you meet?" Esme asked her best friend's wife.

"We met in uni. I was an English major while Lance was a finance major."

Esme nodded as the waitress walked up to the table and they ordered.

"If I remember correctly, it's your birthday in three days isn't it?" Lance asked.

"It is."

The trio continued talking.

"So, how long have you been married?"

"2 years."

The waitress delivered their meals. They ate and chatted more. After they finished dinner, they went their separate ways.

Esme went back to the Weasleys in the midst of a dramatic scolding of Fred and George.

—

It was now August 3rd, also known as Esme's 22nd birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Esme," Ben said walking down the stairs.

"Thanks, Benny."

Molly overheard the conversation. "It's your birthday today, Esme?"

"It is."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything special for your birthday breakfast?"

"A normal breakfast is fine, Molly."

"Why wouldn't we have a normal breakfast?" Fred asked.

"It's my birthday today, your mum was going to make me a special breakfast."

Fred smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Fred."

 

—

 

Esme was used to being up at odd hours during the night feeding Jessie. That's what she was in the middle of when she heard some noise her wand by her side.

"Anyone there?"

"It's just me!"

She put her daughter down and peered out of the room to see Arthur.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley," she said.

"The boys and I are just getting ready to leave for the Quidditch World Cup," he explained.

"Oh, okay. Are Bill and Charlie going too?"

"Yes, they'll meet us there."

Esme nodded. "Say hi to Charlie for me, will you?"

"I will."

Esme nodded and walked down to the kitchen Molly was already busy cooking and Ben was helping. Esme was the baker of the family but Ben was a great chef taking after their dad.

Esme sat at the table as the Weasley sons and daughter stumbled down the stairs along with Harry and Hermione.

"So, who's playing in the match?" Esme asked.

"The Irish and the Bulgarians," Arthur replied.

Esme smiled. "Go, Irish."

Arthur said goodbye to his wife and the eight of them left to meet up with the Diggory family.

"It's going to be so quiet today," Esme said.

The rest of the day the two Abrams siblings helped Molly around the house by degnoming the garden.

It was the usual hour that she was up to feed Jessica now. She stepped on the floor and made her way to the nursery. As she was feeding her daughter she heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew everyone was asleep. She finished feeding Jessica and crept out of the room only to run into Bill.

"Hey Esme," he said.

She looked confused at her best friend. "I thought you were at the Quidditch World Cup?"

"We were but there was an attack, what are you doing up?"

"I was feeding Jessie, since this is the usual time that I feed her."

Bill nodded as Charlie walked up the stairs.

"Hey Charlie, did you enjoy the match?"

"I did."

She smiled at the brothers and asked. "That's good. Is everyone okay?"

"Just a bit shaken, I suppose," Bill said.

Esme nodded.

"I came up to see Jessie," Charlie said.

Esme smiled. "She's asleep right now but she'll probably be up again in the next hour or so."

Charlie nodded disappointed.

"I'm going back to bed, night boys."

"You know I'm kind of wiped too," Charlie said.

Bill raised a suspicious eyebrow at his brother but shrugged it off.

Esme laid down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

About an hour later, she woke up to her daughter crying. She noticed her head was resting on Charlie's chest.

"You can go back to sleep, I'll go take care of Jessie," Charlie said looking down at Esme sweetly.

"She's not your responsibility, Charlie," she whispered as she drifted off to sleep again.

Charlie smiled, watched her sleep for a minute and walked towards the nursery to take care of Jessie.

The raven-haired baby cooed at him as he picked her up. He changed her nappy and held her until she fell back asleep.

"Charlie?"

He turned to see the younger Abrams sibling. "Ben, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you staying here too?"

Ben nodded. "Yes, ever since I finished Hogwarts. I came to see Esme because my mum and sister didn't tell me anything about why Esme wasn't at Christmas."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm surprised that Esme is letting someone else take care of Jessie, she hasn't even let your mum help."

"That explains why she's so exhausted."

Ben nodded. "You really care about Esme and Jessie, don't you?"

"I do," Charlie smiled.

Ben nodded but didn't say a thing. Charlie walked back to Esme's room to see she was still fast asleep.

He decided to stay up with the rest of siblings who were too worked up to sleep.

"I thought you were sleeping with Esme?" Bill teased.

Charlie blushed. "It's not like that, we're just friends."

Bill shook his head.

About two hours later, Esme walked down the stairs.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Thanks for helping with Jessie earlier but I can handle her now," she thanked Charlie.

"You still look exhausted, doesn't she Bill?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this, good luck," Bill said.

Charlie turned to Ben. "Don't you think so?"

"I'm agree with Bill, I'm not getting in the middle of this either."

Charlie sighed.

"I haven't even let your mum help with Jessie too much," Esme said.

Before Charlie could respond Jessie started to cry.

"I'm going to grab her. She's probably hungry and you can't help with that," Esme giggled.

"I suppose not."

Esme walked to the nursery and fed her daughter. She's been breast feeding since Jessie was born.

Though, she was thinking of starting to wean her since she would be four months next month. She finished feeding her daughter and walked down the stairs.

The next time that Jessie cried, Charlie convinced Esme to let him take care of her and she relented much to his relief.

Every time Jessie cried the two of them had a small argument and she always relented unless it was time to feed her.

It was later that night, Esme was in her room sitting on her bed talking to Charlie.

"Thanks for helping with Jessie today, Charlie," she smiled at him.

"No problem, I'm happy to help."

"How long are you staying until you go back to Romania?"

"Sadly, I leave in the morning after I get up."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Do I sense disappointment in your voice, Esme?" he teased.

"Maybe a little."

"Are you thinking of getting back to work?" Charlie asked.

"I really want to but I also want Jessie to have a stable home. That doesn't come from a deadbeat biological dad and a busy mother."

"Has Bill ever mentioned the Cursed Vaults to you?"

"He has but not in too much detail," she said.

"There was a group of students including me, Barnaby and Bill we were called 'The Cursed Bunch'. The main one was Gretchen Copper née Boot and her brother Jacob Boot. They started a cursebreaking firm maybe you could try getting a job there."

"Will they be fine with the fact that I'm a mum?"

"I'm pretty sure they will be. I'm pretty sure Gretchen and her husband Ben have a daughter around Jessie's age."

Esme nodded. "I'll think about it."

"Okay, now get some rest," he said.

"You know your chest is a lot more comfortable than in looks," Esme smiled.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Charlie laughed.

She giggled and just rested her head on his chest her hazel eyes closing immediately. Charlie watched her sleep for a few minutes until he fell asleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Charlie woke up and carefully took Esme’s head off his chest and quietly crept out of the room. He checked on Jessie as well she fussed a little but he soothed her enough that she fell asleep again.

“You leaving, honey?” Molly asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“How did you get Esme to let you help with Jessie, she hasn’t even let me help much.”

Charlie chuckled. “I hate to compare her to a dragon but I’ve dealt with protective mothers that can breathe fire. I think I can handle one that doesn’t.”

Molly shook her head lovingly. “Mothers can feel like they can breathe fire when their child is threatened.”

“I suppose Esme trusts me. I would never hurt her or Jessie,” Charlie grinned.

“She’s very fond of you,” Molly said.

“I’m fond of her too.”

“It’s nice to know that I’m not the only one who do absolutely anything for Esme and her daughter,” Bill said walking down the stairs joining his brother and mum.

Charlie nodded. “She’s wishing to start working again. I suggested she’d try the Curse breaking firm that Gretchen and Jacob opened.”

“I think that’s great for her,” Bill said.

Charlie nodded. They left.

Esme woke up from the deepest sleep that she had gotten since Jessie was born. Today was the day of her interview at the Curse-breaking firm that Charlie had recommended. She got out of bed and began getting dressed.

“You look nice, dear,” Molly complimented.

“Thanks, Molly. Please take care of Jessie while I’m gone to my interview.”

Molly smiled. “Don’t you worry dear, you’re talking to the mother of seven.”

“I know but this is the first time I’ve been away from Jessie since she was born.”

“I know that’s going to be difficult at first but you’re doing this so your daughter can have a better life.”

“I am.”

“Good luck.”

Esme hugged Molly and left. She apparated to a small building and walked in.

“Hello, you must be Esme Abrams,” a woman about a year younger than Esme greeted.

“Yes, I’m Esme.”

She smiled. “I’m Gretchen Copper née Boot.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.”

“You too, so how did you find out about us?”

Esme smiled. “My friend Charlie Weasley told me about you.”

“I remember Charlie, he was a Gryffindor in my year.”

“I was a year ahead of you guys and a Ravenclaw,” she said.

“I suppose you have experience at Cursebreaking if you were recommended here.”

“I miss being a cursebreaker. I haven’t been on an expedition since I found out I was pregnant with my daughter. I was Bill Weasley’s partner or as he liked to call me his protegé.”

“You’re a mother?”

“Yes, Charlie said that wouldn’t be a problem,” she said.

“It’s not, how old is your daughter?”

“Almost four months, her name is Jessica Adara Abrams.”

“Are you a single mum?”

Esme sighed. “I am, since Jessica’s biological father abandoned me while I was pregnant.”

“That’s horrible, I can’t imagine raising my daughter without my husband Ben.”

“Though, I’ve had the support of the Weasleys since I was pregnant since my mum kicked me out of the house.”

“That was really nice of them.”

“How old is your daughter?”

“She just turned a year old her name is Chelsea May.”

“That’s sweet.”

Just then a blonde man walked in.

“Hey honey,” Gretchen smiled greeting her husband.

“Hey Gretch.”

“Ben, this is the Esme Abrams, she’s interviewing for a job here.”

He smiled politely at her and left the room.

“He’s a tad awkward around wizards being a muggleborn.”

Esme smiled. “I’m a muggleborn too.”

Gretchen nodded. The interview continued.

“We’ll keep in touch,” Gretchen said escorting her out.

Esme nodded. She made her way to the nearest bookstore. She began searching for books.

“And here we have a former Ravenclaw in their natural habitat,” a familiar male voice narrated.

She turned to see Chester smiling at her. “Hey Davies.”

“Hey Esme, what brings you to this side of town?”

“I just finished an interview with Gretchen Copper at her curse-breaking firm,” Esme grinned.

He nodded. “So, are you looking for anything specific?”

“Just books to give me tips on weaning my daughter.”

Chester nodded. “I forgot you were pregnant the last time I saw you.”

“Yeah, I was twenty eight weeks pregnant. I gave birth to my daughter Jessica Adara in mid-May.”

“Adara is a pretty name, where did you get that name?”

Esme smiled. “My friend Charlie Weasley suggested it.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with the Weasleys.”

“Well, I worked with Bill Weasley until I got pregnant,” Esme said piling up the books in her arms.

“You sure you can handle all these books?” he smirked.

She smiled. “I’m stronger than I look, Davies.”

Chester nodded as she made her way to the counter to pay for the books. A book fell off the counter and Chester immediately picked it up.

“Thanks Davies.”

He smiled. “You have pretty eyes.”

“Thanks,” she said taking out her money to pay.

Chester waited for her to finish and they walked out of the bookstore.

“I should get home, it was nice to see you Davies,” she smiled.

“Why don’t I escort you back?” he suggested.

She giggled. “I’m a big girl, Davies.”

“What’s with you calling me Davies, we’re not in school anymore. We’re friends.”

Esme said. “I just prefer Davies.”

“Alright, whatever you want,” he said.

“Bye, Davies.”

“Bye Esme.”

She apparated back to ‘The Burrow’.

“Hello dear,” Molly said.

“Hi Molly.”

“How did your interview go?”

Esme smiled. “I think it went well.”

Before Molly could respond Jessie started to cry. Esme walked up to the nursery.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed.

She cooed back.

“Someone is fixing to be your step-dad. I’m not really interested in him though,” Esme said picking her daughter up.

Jessie cooed in response. She finished taking care of her daughter and walked down the stairs to see Arthur was home.

“Hi Mr. Weasley,” she said.

Despite the fact that she always called Molly by her first name she hasn’t called Arthur by his first name yet.

“Hi Esme.”

She sat down at the table. A while later, Ben arrived back home.

“I’m so tired,” Ben said kicking off his shoes.

“You know I told you I ran into Chester Davies while I was pregnant with Jessie.”

“Yes.”

“I ran into him again today. It’s clear that he fancies me and he’s fixing to be Jessie’s step-dad.”

Ben nodded. “Weren’t you infatuated with him in your second year?”

“I was but he let me down easy.”

“It seems like the tables have turned. You have to tell him that don’t fancy him and that you clearly fancy someone else.”

“Who is that someone else?”

“Oh, come on. It’s obvious you fancy Charlie,” Ben teased his sister.

Esme jumped towards her brother and slapped her hand over his mouth. “Shh, Bennett.”

“I’m sure it’s obvious to Arthur and Molly that you fancy their son.”

Esme nodded. “I can’t lie, I think I’ve fancied him since I was pregnant with Jessie.”

Ben nodded.


	13. Chapter 13

After searching for a flat for her and Jessie, she found one that was perfect for them. It was nearby so she wouldn’t be too far away from her favorite red headed family. She had yet to break the news to the Weasley matriarch and patriarch. She was sitting at the table as Molly served dinner.

“Molly, Arthur?” she asked.

“What is it, dear?”

She fiddled nervously with her fingers. “I have something I’d like to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I found a flat for me and Jessie.”

Molly sighed. “So, you’re moving out?”

“Yes, I am but it’s not very far. It’s in town,” Esme smiled.

“That’s great.”

“And you know I’ll be over here more often than not. I’m attached to this family too much for my own good,” Esme laughed.

“We know, dear,” Molly smiled.

They finished eating dinner and Esme helped Molly wash the dishes.

“So, when is moving day?” Molly asked.

“Next week. I’m going to need some help moving in. I’ll contact Bill and possibly Charlie,” she replied with a small smile.

“What about Ben? Is he moving out too?”

“Yes, but he’s moving to London to be closer to St. Mungo’s.”

Molly nodded as they finished washing the dishes.

—

It was now the next week, Bill and Charlie had instantly agreed to help Esme move into her flat.

“Thanks for doing this boys,” she thanked her best friend and his brother.

Bill smiled. “No problem, anything for two of my favorite girls.”

Esme blushed. “I’ve been reading about the Triwizard Tournament and how Harry Potter was entered when he’s only fourteen.”

“I know Ron thinks that he entered himself.”

“Nobody is that stupid to enter themselves,” Esme laughed.

“Maybe for a former Ravenclaw like yourself but us former Gryffindors are rather reckless,” Charlie smiled at her.

“Speak for yourself, Charlie,” Bill laughed.

“I rarely watched Quidditch matches, weren’t you on the Quidditch team?” Esme asked Charlie.

“Yes, I was the best seeker that the Gryffindor team had before Harry.”

“You’re quite the show off when it comes to flying, Chaz.”

 

Charlie grinned. “I still am but I’m not the one who got 12 OWLs.”

“You got 12 OWLs, Bill?”

“I did.”

Esme’s hazel eyes widened in surprise. “Wow, I only got seven. Though, one of those happened to Muggle Studies and I’m a muggle-bom. Not even Ben got 12 he got 9. He did horrible in Potions while Ruby was a wiz at Potions. ”

“I nearly didn’t get an O.W.L in Potions, thanks to Snape.”

“What made you become a Curse-breaker?”

“I have a love for history that I inherited from my dad who was a history lecturer until he died when I was almost eight.”

“Wow, I’m sorry to hear that,” Charlie smiled at her.

She smiled at him and changed the subject. “So, how many OWLs did you get Charlie?”

“I think I got 5, Creatures was my strongest subject throughout Hogwarts.”

“What did Professor Binns call you, he called me Abramson.”

“He called me Wheaton,” Bill said.

“Same here.”

Before Esme could respond Jessie started to cry she rushed to her daughter and began feeding her.

“Well, we’re almost done,” Bill said.

“Thanks for doing this, boys,” she smiled at her best friend and his brother.

“No problem.”

She hugged both brothers. Her hug with Charlie lingered a bit but they finally let go. They left and she walked in her house. It was just enough room for her and Jessie.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. She cautiously opened the door to face an elderly looking man. She was strongly reminded of her paternal grandfather who died when she was three.

“Hello,” he greeted warmly.

“Hello.”

“I’m Patrick Thompson.”

She smiled. “Patrick was my dad’s name. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Esme.”

“That’s a pretty name, Esme.”

“Thanks.”

“I saw you move in a couple hours ago. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.”

—

The next three weeks were quite busy getting ready for the holidays. Esme had always enjoyed the Christmas season. She was shopping for a muggle Christmas tree with her daughter.

“Hey Abrams.”

She inwardly groaned at the sound of the voice it was Chester.

“So, fancy seeing you here.”

“I’m just searching for my tree for Jessie’s first Christmas,” Esme smiled.

“She’s almost seven months, she won’t remember it,” Chester said.

Esme glared at the older man. “Jessie is pretty smart for her age. I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

He shrugged. “Maybe she’ll be a Ravenclaw like her mum.”

“Maybe but I think it’s too early to force a house on my daughter.”

Chester said. “It’s never too early.”

She ignored him.

“So, I’m going to be alone for Christmas,” Chester sighed.

Esme said. “I thought you had a brother.”

“Roger is not coming home for Christmas since he’s staying at Hogwarts for the ‘Yule Ball’.

“Oh.”

“Why don’t we be alone together?”

“Actually, I’m spending it with the Weasleys and my brother.”

Chester nodded. “That sounds fun. Maybe I could come.”

“Maybe.”

Chester nodded and walked away. Esme sighed. Who would’ve thought a former Ravenclaw would be so bold in flirting. You would expect that from a former Gryffindor. She continued looking for a tree until she found one and paid for it. She found Mr. Thompson and they drove home.

“Thanks for driving me to the tree depot.”

“It’s no problem. I’ve always loved Christmas and so did my wife Dorothea.”

Esme sighed. “How long has she been gone?”

“About seven years, I hate being alone for Christmas.”

Esme’s heart broke. “I could celebrate Christmas with you.”

Patrick said. “It’s fine, dear. I’m sure you have something better to do to than spend time with an old man like me.”

Esme sighed.

“I’m sure you have something to do with with one of those handsome young men who helped you move in last month,” he smiled at her.

Esme blushed. “You mean Bill and Charlie?”

“So, those are their names?”

“Yes. They’re just my friends.”

He smirked. “I may have been watching you through the window and I saw the way you were looking at the shorter one.”

“Charlie is just my best friend’s brother. I don’t fancy him.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fine. I’ve fancied him since I was pregnant with my daughter.”

Patrick nodded. A few minutes later Patrick left. As she was ordering dinner, the floo glowed green.

“Esme?”

She looked in the floo and it was Bill.

“How’s everything?”

“Good, I got my Christmas tree today with the help of Patrick.”

“Wasn’t Patrick your dad’s name?”

“It was.”

Bill nodded. “You going over ‘The Burrow’ for Christmas?”

“I am. I’m thinking about bringing Patrick too. He’s alone for the holiday.”

Bill said. “I’m sure mum won’t mind. As long as he’s not someone who is trying to steal you away from Charlie.”

“For one thing, William. I’m not a prize to be won,” she huffed.

Bill noticeably winced at her use of his given name. “I know.”

“For another thing, Patrick is not the one she has to worry about it’s bloody Chester Davies she has to worry about.”

“Davies, wasn’t he wasn’t the Ravenclaw Prefect?”

“He was. I was infatuated with him in my second year.”

Bill nodded. The two friends said goodbye and Bill faded away. A few minutes later food was delivered. Esme ate. She floo called Molly.

“Hello dear.”

“Can I bring a friend of mine over for Christmas. He’s alone for Christmas.”

“You’re welcome to bring him. What’s his name?”

“Patrick Thompson.”

“He’s a muggle?”

“Yes, he is.”

“Okay.”

They finished their call.


	14. Chapter 14

It was time for Christmas, Esme was bustling around the house when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.”  
  
Ben walked into his sister’s house.

 

“Hey Benny, how’s London?”  
  
“I honestly don’t like the bustling and loudness. It like quietness,” Ben complained taking off his glasses and wiping them clean.

 

Just then Jessie started to cry and Esme ran to get her daughter. There was another knock on the door.

 

“Benny, can you get that?” Esme asked.

 

He nodded and walked over to the door and pulled it open to face Patrick.

 

“Oh, hello. You must be Ben. Esme has told me a lot about her brother.”  
  
“Yes, I’m Ben. Who are you?”  
  
“I’m Patrick Thompson.”  
  
Ben smiled. “You know Patrick was our dad’s name.”  
  
“Yes, Esme mentioned that the minute I introduced myself.”

 

Ben nodded as Esme walked in the room holding Jessie who was wearing a Christmas tree onesie.

 

“Hey Mr. Thompson,” Esme greeted her neighbor with a hug.

 

Patrick nodded.

 

“Let’s get going.”  
  
The two men nodded. The quartet made their way towards the Burrow and Esme knocked.

 

“Hello Esme!” Bill said opening the door.

 

She smiled. “Hey Bill.”

 

“Are you Patrick?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I am.”

 

“You’re not what I expected,” Bill said holding out his hand for a handshake.

 

“What did you expect?” Patrick asked confused but accepting the handshake.

 

Esme rolled her eyes playfully. “He means he expected a much younger man that could be competition for Charlie.”

 

“You called?” Charlie asked coming up behind Bill smiling at Esme.

 

A blush rose on Esme’s cheeks. “Hey Charlie.”

 

“Are you just let them stand out in the cold, William and Charles?” Molly scolded lightly.

 

“Come on in.”

 

Esme walked in.

 

“You must be Patrick,” Molly said bustling over to the group.

 

“Yes, I’m Patrick Thompson.”

 

“I’m Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur. You’ve met our two oldest Bill and Charlie. Percy is on his way. My other four children stayed at school for the holiday.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.”

 

Arthur led Patrick to the table and they began talking. Esme let out a sigh in relief.

 

“Were you nervous about my dad meeting Patrick?” Charlie asked.

 

“A little but it seems to be going fine.”  
  
Jessie began to fuss and Esme rushed to take care of her daughter. The little girl calmed down and Esme sat down between Charlie and Bill.

 

“So, tell us about yourself Patrick,” Molly  said.

 

“I’m a widower of seven years, I used to be in the British Air Force,” he said.

 

Molly frowned. “I’m sorry to hear about your wife. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to Arthur.”  
  
“Do you have any kids?” Arthur asked.

  
“Dot and I were never blessed with children as much as we wanted them.”  
  
Molly frowned again. “That’s devastating.”  
  
“How about we change the subject to something happier since it’s Christmas?” Esme asked.

 

“That’s a good idea.”  
  
“So, you said you were in the British Air force what did you do?”  
  
“I was a medic,” Patrick responded.

 

“What did you do after you finished your stint in the Air Force?”

 

Patrick said. “I helped my wife teach dance. She was a dance teacher. Though, she was always the better dancer. She was even a professional dancer for a bit.”  
  
“That’s nice.”  
  
“You know I dabbled in tap dance when I was five but I didn’t enjoy it,” Esme said.

 

“Dot was a ballroom dance teacher more specifically the waltz and jitterbug.” Patrick recalled.

 

“Do you remember any of the moves, Patrick?” Esme asked standing up.

 

“I do.”  
  
She smiled. “I need a partner. What do you say Bill and Charlie?”  
  
“I’ll probably step on your feet if you choose me,” Charlie said.

 

Bill hopped up. “I’ll take the first round.”  
  
“Okay,” she sighed disappointedly looking at Charlie.

 

Bill rested his hand on Esme’s waist and they started to learn to dance the waltz.

 

“Okay, move over Bill,” Charlie said a few minutes later.

 

Bill smirked and winked at Esme. “I thought he’d see things my way.”  
  
Esme blushed as Charlie took Bill’s spot and as cheesy as it sounds there was a bolt of electricity between them.

 

“You’re actually a decent dancer, Charlie,” she smiled up at him.

 

He blushed. “Thanks.”  
  
“Have you always been this good?”  
  
“I was pretty horrible at the Christmas dance in my fifth year. I took Dora Tonks and I stepped on her feet most of the dance. I’m pretty sure I broke a couple of her toes.”  
  
Esme sighed. “I hated that dance.”  
  
“Why do you say that?”  
  
“That’s when I discovered my boyfriend was cheating on me. I skipped the second half of the dance to cry in my dorm.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
  
Before Esme could respond they had finished their dance lessons.

 

“So, you are a good dancer, Charlie,” Bill teased.

 

Charlie blushed. “Shut it, Bill. I have a reputation to maintain!”    

 

Bill was about to tease him but he stopped since they were in the presence of a muggle.

 

They opened presents and Esme received a Weasley sweater much to her surprise. It was a navy blue with a small raven and a big bronze ‘E’. 

 

“You didn’t have to make me one, Molly,” she smiled at the Weasley matriarch.

 

“Nonsense, you’ve been a part of this family since Bill brought you home from Egypt when you got pregnant.”      

 

Esme slipped the sweater on, shot towards the Weasley matriarch and hugged her.

 

“Besides you’re going to be an official part of this family anyway,” she smirked at her.

 

“Not if bloody Chester Davies has anything to do with it!” Esme huffed sitting down between Charlie and Bill again.

 

“He still hasn’t gotten the hint that you don’t fancy him and don’t want him to be Jessie’s step-dad?”  


“No, he hasn’t, Molly. He even invited himself over for Christmas since he’s alone because his little brother stayed at school for the Ball,” she said.

 

“I’m glad he’s not here,” Charlie said pulling Esme towards him in a protective gesture as Bill smirked at them. 

 

Esme didn’t pull away. “I can handle myself Charlie but thanks.”  
  
“No problem.”

 

Bill smiled at his little brother and his best friend. “I wish Fred and George were here. They would tease you two so much.”  
  
“Like you haven’t been doing the same exact thing this whole time,” Charlie rolled his eyes playfully as Esme rested her head on his shoulder.

 

After a few more hours, Ben decided to walk Patrick home since Esme decided to stay at the Weasleys.

 

“So, what reputation do have to keep, Charlie?” Bill teased.  

 

Charlie puffed out his chest. “I’m a big bad dragon breeder, I can’t let them know I’m good dancer.”  
  
“I think it’s sweet,” Esme smiled at him.

 

“So, what were you two talking about while you were dancing?” Bill asked.

 

“Just the fact that I found out that my boyfriend cheated on me at the Christmas dance during my sixth year.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry about that.”

 

She smiled at him. “It’s fine now. He ended up in the Hospital Wing a few days after the dance with bogeys flying out of his nose.”  
  
“You can cast a Bat Bogey Hex?”  
  
“Yes, I can. I was taught by an older student in my fourth year,” Esme explained.

 

Charlie nodded.  “You’re the second person I know who can cast that hex, the other is Ginny.”  
  
“Your sister can cast that spell?”  
  
“Yes, she can. Size is not a guarantee of power when it comes to Ginny.”  


Esme nodded. “Well, I’m exhausted I’m going to get to bed.”

 

“Goodnight, Esme,” Bill said hugging her.

 

“Night Bill,” she said trying to eye Charlie over Bill’s shoulder which was rather difficult since she was only 5 '4 and Bill was nearly a foot taller. 

 

“I’m quite tired too,” Charlie yawned.

 

Esme smiled as Charlie followed her like a lost puppy.

 

“I can’t believe your mum made me a sweater,” she said pulling it over her head.

 

Charlie looked at her. “I think you look nice in it.”

 

“You think so?”

 

Charlie wanted to say. “You’d look better in mine.”

 

Esme sat down on her bed and stretched out.  “So, you mentioned something about taking dragons to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament or more accurately the Quad-Wizard Tournament while you helped me move in.”

 

Charlie frowned as he began running his hands through his hair. “I had no idea what those poor nesting mothers were in for.”

 

“What happened?”

 

He sat next to her. “It makes me angry even to think about it and how dumb I was to go along with it.”

 

“Charlie, you’re not dumb,” she assured him with a small smile.

 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re a former Ravenclaw and got more O.W.Ls than me,” he huffed petulantly crossing his arms.

 

“You’re still not dumb, maybe a little too trusting but I can’t criticize you for that since I’m the same way,” she sighed.

 

Charlie replied. “Bill is my older brother but he’s always been the smarter one.”

 

Esme said. “I never realized that you felt this way.”

 

“Nobody knows I feel this way except you,” Charlie said laying down next to her.

 

“I’m honored, Charlie,” she smiled at him lying her head on his chest.

 

“It felt nice to get that off my chest,” he said breathing a sigh of relief.

 

“So, tell me about the Triwizard Tournament.”

 

“Let me explain what the task was. Each of the contestants had to fight a nesting mother and steal a fake egg. Viktor Krum used the Conjunctivitis curse which blinded the poor Chinese Fireball was confused and crushed half of her real eggs.” 

 

“That’s horrible. I can’t imagine anything happening to Jessie.”

 

“I think you’re a great mother, Esme,” he complimented.

 

She blushed. “Thanks.”

 

They fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next four and half months flew by, it was now time for Jessie’s first birthday. Esme couldn’t believe her little girl was a year old. Esme made her way to her daughter’s room.

“Mama!” she cooed.

Esme grinned and picked her daughter up. She took her to the kitchen, put her in her high chair and began making breakfast. They were having a birthday party for Jessie later on today at ‘The Burrow.’

It was now time for the party. They were on their way to the Burrow.

“There’s the birthday girl!” Molly exclaimed taking the little girl from Esme.

“She’s been extra excited for today,” Esme smiled.

“I’m sure you were excited too,” Charlie teased.

“What makes you say that?” Esme teased swatting his chest playfully.

His blue eyes twinkled mischievously. 

“I can’t believe my baby girl is a year old. It feels like yesterday that I gave birth to her.”

Charlie smiled. “Remember I helped you through labor.”

“You did. I’m glad you didn’t complain about my screams and me clutching your hand so hard.”

“I’ve always had strong hands. They’ve been bitten and burned multiple times.”

“You giving birth was probably the safest thing that his hands have been through in a while,” Bill teased.

“I’m still surprised you were there.”

Charlie smiled. “Mum told me to be there for you unless you wanted Davies to be there instead of me.”

“I’d take you over Davies any day,” Esme smiled at Charlie.

“You haven’t talked to him lately, have you?”

“I haven’t. I’m thankful for that.”

“What did you see in him?”

She laughed. “I think I liked the fact that he was a Prefect.”

Charlie winked. “You know I was a Prefect. I was never Head Boy though.”

“I was nearly Head Girl but I lost out to a Slytherin named Jasmine Lloyd. I was rather upset.”

“Enough flirting you two,” Bill laughed.

“We’re not flirting,” they denied.

Bill rolled his eyes playfully as Molly served their dinner.

“Charlie, can you help me feed Jessie?” Esme asked.

“Sure, Esme.”

“Aren’t you three a cute little family,” he teased again.

“Watch it, William! I’ll hex you if you don’t stop it!” Esme said glaring playfully at him.

Bill winced at his given name and began eating.

“Jessie, dear. You have to eat.”

The one-year-old shook her head stubbornly.

“She’s stubborn.”

Charlie winked at her again. “Just like her mother.”

“You’re very stubborn too, Charles,” she said.

“Let me try,” Charlie said taking the spoon from her.

The little girl immediately agreed to eat from Charlie. After dinner Molly served a small cupcake to Jessie and she stuffed it in her mouth.

“She may not be a biological Weasley but she definitely has the Weasley manners,” she teased.

“Ron has the worst manners of us most of the time.”

“I remember.”

“What would be the item that you’d most miss while you were at Hogwarts?”

“It probably would’ve been Ben or possibly Ruby,” Esme sighed as she said her sister’s name.

“You miss your twin?”

“I do terribly. I know she’s always been one to hold a grudge, especially when our mum thinks she should. I’ve always been more forgiving unless you really cross me like my ex boyfriend Donald did.”

“The same one who cheated on you?”

“Yes, his name was Donald.”

“Who names their son Donald, it could be used for a duck.”

“There is a Disney character named Donald Duck. Technically, Charlie can be a name for a dog,” she pointed out.

“That’s true but it’s a lot more dignified than Donald.”

“It is, especially your given name Charles,” she smiled.

“What’s your middle name?”

“Louise,” she replied. “How about yours?”

“Septimus, after my paternal grandfather.”

Esme nodded. 

“Did you two forget we’re here?” Bill teased them.

They blushed.

After they finished, Charlie walked Esme and Jessie home.

“Thank for walking us home, Charlie,” she smiled at him.

“You’re welcome.”

She gave him a hug and walked in her house.

 

—

It was now a month and a half later, Esme was back over the Weasleys for the day while Molly and Bill went to Hogwarts to support Harry in the Third Task. It was just her, Arthur and Jessie. She was out in the shed helping Arthur mess with a muggle object. 

“So, you Muggles use this to cook?” he asked.

“Yes, my dad was a very good chef. He used it as a stress release.”

Arthur nodded. She heard Jessie cry, she wiped her hands and went to check on her daughter.

“Mummy!” she yelled.

“Hey sweetie,” she cooed picking her up.

“Outside with Arthur?” she asked.

“You can’t go out there, we’re doing some grown up stuff.”

The little girl nodded.

“It’s warm out there we could go swimming in the pond.”

“Yay!”

Esme smiled at her daughter. She changed her daughter into her bathing suit and changed herself. The mother and daughter went out to the pond.

“Oh, it looks like we had the same idea.”

She looked over to see Charlie swimming towards her.

“When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here for a few minutes,” Charlie explained.

Esme nodded. “I’ve been trying to teach Jessie to swim, you want to help?”

“I can try.”

Esme nodded and they began teaching Jessie how to swim. After they finished the got out of the pond.

“Owies,” Jessie said.

Esme asked worriedly. “Are you hurt, Jessie?”

Charlie grimaced. “I’m pretty sure she’s talking about my scars and burns from all the dragons.”

“Oh,” Esme said.

He winked flirtatiously. “I’m sure you think their sexy.”

“Maybe.”

“How about I tell you the stories after you put Jessie to sleep?”

Esme looked in her arms Jessie was fast asleep. She walked back into the house and put her daughter back in the crib. She walked back to her former room to see Charlie laying down still shirtless.

“Come here, I don’t bite,” he chuckled deeply.

She giggled as her heart melted into a puddle of goo. She laid down next to him.

“You ready for all the stories?” he asked.

Esme nodded.

“This one here is from Norberta, a Norwegian Ridgeback,” he explained, pointing to a scar on his left pectoral.

“Do they hurt?” Esme asked.

“Not as much as they used to but unless you want to kiss them better,” he winked cheekily.

“You cheeky little lion,” she smirked.

He continued telling her about his scars and burns until they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Esme woke up in the dark next to Charlie his arms wrapped loosely around her.

“Charlie?”

“What, Esme?”

“I heard a noise, can you go check what it is?”

Charlie nodded sleepily and got up. She got up to check on Jessie. She saw a thin shadow over her daughter. Letting her Gryffindor side take over she tackled whoever had been holding her daughter.

“Esme!”

“Bill?”

“Yes, It’s just me.”

“Sorry, I thought someone was trying to kidnap Jessie,” Esme said sheepishly.

“Esme, it was just my mum and Bill. They’re back from the Third Task.”

Esme chuckled. “You should’ve told me that before I tackled Bill to the ground.”

“You tackled Bill?” Charlie asked.

“She did and it hurt,” Bill laughed.

“It’s because you inherited dad’s lanky build and I inherited mum’s stockier build.”

“I find your stockier build sexier, Charlie,” Esme winked at him as she helped Bill up.

“I may not be muscled but I caught the eye of Fleur Delacour, the champion from Beauxbatons,” Bill smirked.

“You did?”

Bill nodded. “She was eyeing me over her mum’s shoulder and I flirted with her too.”

“When can we meet her?”

“I’m not sure if that’s going to happen, she’s going back to France,” he sighed.

Charlie and Esme nodded.

“Why are you shirtless?” Bill asked Charlie curiously.

“We went swimming earlier and I was telling her about my scars. We fell asleep and you woke us up,” Charlie explained.

Bill nodded and they walked back downstairs. Esme saw Molly crying.

“What’s wrong, Molly?”

“Cedric Diggory is dead.”

Esme nodded and asked Bill and Charlie.“Didn’t you go to the Quidditch World Cup with him and his dad last year?”

“Yes, we did.”

Esme frowned. “That’s horrible, how did he die?”

“Harry came back with his body and said You-Know-Who murdered him.”

She shivered at the name and Charlie wrapped his arm around her protectively.

“Why are you shirtless, dear?” Molly asked her second oldest.

Charlie explained much to her disappointment.

“What was that noise upstairs?” Arthur asked.

Esme blushed. “I tackled Bill to the ground because I thought he was kidnapping Jessie.”

Molly nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

After the Triwizard Tournament, the Wizarding World fell into turmoil. Dumbledore decided to revive the ‘Order of the Phoenix’. Esme decided to join she wanted the world to be safe for her daughter.

It was now right after her birthday and it was time for the first Order meeting. Esme was finishing up at work. Gretchen wanted to be in the Order too but she decided against it since she was six weeks pregnant.

“Hey Esme,” Bill greeted.

She looked up.

“Were you expecting Charlie?”

“A little, but it’s not that I’m not happy to see you,” she smiled.

He smirked. “I’m hurt, I’m not your favorite Weasley brother anymore.”

“I’m almost ready for you to escort me to where the Order meeting is,” Esme said finishing up.

“Who’s babysitting Jessie?”

“We are,” Gretchen said as she walked in.

Bill smiled at his old school friend. “Hey Gretchen.”

“It’s nice to see you, Bill.”

“You too.”

“We should get going.”

Gretchen nodded and the two of them left.

“So, is Charlie in the Order too?” she asked.

Bill replied. “He is but he’s in Romania recruiting foreign witches and wizards.”

“Oh, I was hoping I would see him there too.”

“You sound so disappointed about not seeing Charlie,” Bill teased.

A blush rose on Esme’s cheeks as they reached two muggle flats. Bill tapped a loose brick and the two flats sprung apart to reveal #12 Grimmauld Place. Bill led her up to the door.

“Hello Bill and Esme,” Molly greeted her son and Esme.

“Hey mum.”

Molly asked their security questions and escorted them in. Esme was suddenly startled by the yell of “How dare you bring half bloods, half breeds and mudbloods in my house!”

“What’s that noise, Bill?” she asked reaching for his arm.

“I’m not sure, Esme.”

A voice said sarcastically. “That would be my wonderful mother.”

Esme turned to see a man with long black hair and grey eyes. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sirius Black, who might you be?”

“Can you go a minute without flirting, Sirius?” a woman with bubblegum pink hair teased.

“I wasn’t flirting, I was just being polite,” he said.

“Esme, this is Dora Tonks. Charlie’s best friend,” Bill introduced the girl.

“Oh, Charlie’s mentioned you a few times, it’s nice to meet you.”

Dora smiled. “So, you’re the famous Esme that Charlie can’t shut up about in his letters.”

Esme couldn’t help but blush as Bill led her to the table. She looked around the table only to recognize McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid and Snape. There was a sandy haired man sitting next to Sirius.

“It’s nice to see you again, Miss Abrams,” McGonagall greeted.

“You too, Professor.”

“I haven’t been your Professor in several years, Call me Minerva.”

Esme nodded. “I can try.”

McGonagall nodded. The meeting began and ended. After the meeting ended, Molly called down her kids.

“So, if I remember correctly you wanted to be a cursebreaker?” McGonagall asked.

Esme smiled. “Yes, I did. I worked in Egypt with Bill until November 1993 since I got pregnant.”

“You have a child?”

“I do, her name is Jessica Adara Abrams, She’s a year and two months,” Esme replied her smile widening.

“Where is Jessie?” Fred asked.

“My co-worker and her husband are babysitting her while I’m here.”

Fred nodded disappointed.

“So, tell us about yourself,” Remus said.

Esme said. “I was a Ravenclaw a year behind Bill. I’m a muggleborn. I’m a twin, although I haven’t seen her since I got pregnant.”

“Why?” 

Esme sighed. “My family didn’t really approve of my pregnancy since my twin had miscarried the year before. My mum kicked me out of the house where I would’ve stayed during my pregnancy.”

“But I convinced her to stay at “The Burrow’,” Bill said.

The two of them recited the story.

“I must go pick up, Jessie,” Esme said getting up and saying goodbye to Bill.

“Bye.”

She left and apparated to Gretchen’s house.

“Hey Esme,” Gretchen greeted.

“Hey Gretchen.”

 

Gretchen invited her in and escorted her to the living room. She saw Ben playing with Chelsea and Jessica.

“Mummy!” Jessie exclaimed looking up at Esme.

She smiled at her daughter. “Hey sweetie.”

“I made a new friend.”

“I know.”

The mother and daughter stayed for a bit before saying goodbye to the Copper family and going home.

—

It was a few days later, Bill had written to Esme that morning that he wanted to meet her tonight for dinner. She had puttered around the house for a bit before getting dressed. She dropped Jessica off at Lance’s so he could babysit. Esme walked into a restaurant where she was meeting Bill. He said it was urgent. She hoped everything was okay. She paced the floor nervously as she waited for Bill to arrive.

“Esme?”

She jumped slightly.

"It's just me, Esme," Charlie's comforting baritone said.

She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face her best friend's brother. He looked handsome tonight. His usually bushy beard was slightly trimmed though she preferred it the other way.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he apologized sweetly smiling at her.

"It wasn't that. I'm just worried about Bill,” she explained stifling a blush.

He nodded and gave her a hug knowing this would help her relax. She buried her head in his broad chest.

"I feel better, thanks, Charlie."

He smiled still holding her in his arms. "I'm sure Bill is fine. Don't worry about him."

"I suppose it comes from being a mother," she sighed looking up into his blue-grey eyes.

Before Charlie could respond Bill's voice teased. "Did we interrupt something?"

Charlie reluctantly let Esme go before she enthusiastically greeted Bill.

“This is Fleur,” he introduced, grinning.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Esme, Bill’s best friend,” she introduced herself with a smile.

“You faced the Common Welsh Green at the Triwizard Tournament, didn’t you?” Charlie asked fawningly.

“I deed.”

“That was amazing, that would’ve taken four to eight wizards to do that. You must’ve been a master at Charms at Beauxbatons,” he said.

“Esme was the top student in her year in Charms,” Bill said noticing Esme’s demeanor.

Esme smiled at him in thanks.

“That was the talk of the reserve for weeks,” Charlie said. “Did Bill ever get your autograph on your graduate thesis?”

Bill was getting annoyed for two reasons this was his future girlfriend and he could tell Esme was jealous of Charlie fawning over Fleur.

They were led to their table and sat down.

“So, you two met at the Triwizard Tournament?” Esme asked changing the subject.

“Yes. We did.” Bill said.

“So, you moved all the way from France for that,” Charlie teased his brother.

“He’s been giving me English lessons,” Fleur said.

“More like snogging lessons,” Charlie coughed.

Esme slapped Charlie’s arm but she was thinking the same thing. The waitress arrived and they ordered. They chatted while they waited for their food.

“So, how long have you known Bill?” Fleur asked.

“About five years now, I used to work with him in Egypt until I got pregnant with my daughter,” Esme smiled.

“You have a daughter?”

"Yes, I do. Her name is Jessica, she's a year and three months now."

Fleur asked. "Who is the father?"

"I rather not talk about him."

Fleur nodded as the food was delivered. The quartet continued eating and chatting until they finished.

"Well, I should go pick up Jessica from Lance's house," Esme said.

Bill nodded. "Who's Lance?"

"He was my best friend at Hogwarts. He's now married and his wife is four months pregnant. So, they need the practice."

"Okay."

She hugged Bill and said goodbye to Charlie.

“Do you want me to escort you to Lance’s house, I mean it’s late,” Charlie offered with a blush.

“I’m a big girl, Charlie,” she smiled.

“I suppose so.”

She went back to Lance's house.

"Mummy!" Jessica exclaimed toddling towards her mum.

Esme smiled and picked her up. "So, how did she behave?"

"She was an angel," Lance said.

Esme nodded and sat on the couch.

"So, how did it go with Bill?"

Jessie clapped at the mention of Bill.

"Everything is okay, he just wanted Charlie and me to meet his girlfriend."

"I told you not to worry. Bill is a big boy."

"I know but he's my best friend."

Lance teased. "I've been replaced."

"I've known you longer and we were both Ravenclaws."

"And the most important difference is that I don't have a slightly younger brother that you can have feelings for."

Esme blushed at the implication that she had feelings for Charlie.

Lance nodded as he sat on the couch. "So, what's Bill's new girlfriend like?"

"She's practically a blonde bombshell complete with a French accent," Esme said.

Lance asked. "Are you jealous of her and Bill?"

"No, it's not that. I just saw Charlie was fawning over her and her feat at the Triwizard Tournament with a Common Welsh Green. I mean she's his older brother's girlfriend."

"I think you're really pretty and smart. I mean you were nearly Head Girl in our seventh year."

"If I had been Head Girl instead of the Lloyd girl. I would’ve been his ‘boss’ since he was a Prefect . I must have a thing for Prefects. I was infatuated with Chester Davies in my second year."

“I remember that you would draw hearts around your names and wanted to be called Mrs. Esme Davies,” he teased.

“I was nearly humiliated when my secret was revealed but Chester let me down easy.”

“He did.”

"I should get home."

"Okay."

She said goodbye to her childhood best friend and left.


	18. Chapter 18

It was almost a week later, Charlie was hanging out with Bill again.

"So, did you like Fleur?”

"She seemed nice enough. She was rather attractive."

"I noticed you fawning over her."

Charlie blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. She was so impressive at the Triwizard Tournament."

"It's fine, she has that effect on men being quarter-veela but I also noticed how jealous Esme watching you fawn over Fleur."

"She was jealous?"

Bill nodded. "I've known her for five years. I know her moods."

"Just say I had feelings for her, would you approve?"

"Who are you trying to fool, Charlie. You've had feelings for her for a while now."

"I have not!"

Bill raised a suspicious eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Who am I bloody kidding! I've been wrapped around Esme's finger for ages," Charlie admitted with a smile on his face.

"Thought so."

"So, you don't mind me having feelings for your best friend?" Charlie asked.

"Of course not, I can't think of anyone better for either of you. If you hurt her, don't think I won't hesitate to hurt you."

"Understood, Bill. Though, I know she can handle herself."

"I know she can but I just thought I would add the extra threat."

Charlie nodded.

"What are you waiting for, Charlie?"

Charlie hopped up and hurried to Esme's flat. He knocked on the door.

"Hey Charlie, this is a nice surprise," she smiled opening the door.

"Hey, Esme."

"Come in, I should probably go change into something more appropriate," she said closing the door behind her.

He could clearly see her breasts in her almost non-existent nightgown.

"Okay."

"Jessie is in the living room playing with her toys," she said.

Charlie nodded as he watched her stride away eyeing her firm arse in her nightgown. He walked towards the living room to see Jessie playing with her toys but she seemed to favor the dragon toy that he had bought her for her birthday.

"Hey Jessie," he smiled at the little girl as he kneeled down next to her.

She looked up at him with identical hazel eyes to her mother and this is why he couldn't say 'no' to either one of them.

"You two having fun?" Esme asked.

"Yes, mummy," Jessica answered.

She smiled at her little girl and turned to Charlie.

"Did you know I was coming over?"

"No, I didn't."

Charlie said. "So, that's your regular nightgown?"

"You noticed?"

"How could I not your breasts were out on display for everyone to see. Lucky it was me who came over and not anyone else."

"You didn't seem to mind when it came to Fleur," she said crossing her arms.

"This is no excuse but she is a veela, she has that effect on men."

Esme said. "I actually did you know you were coming over. Bill contacted me by floo."

He smirked. "So, you changed into your most revealing nightgown to open the door?"

"Guilty as charged."

"You know I don't really like French girls, I'm partial to half-Irish girls who may or may not curse in Gaelic every now and then," Charlie smiled.

"But Fleur is beautiful, I'm --"

"You're beautiful too, especially your hazel eyes. I’ve been wrapped around your finger since you were pregnant with Jessica. Then when you gave birth I became attached to your daughter."

"I never asked you to stay around, I know how much you love dragons. Almost as much I still love curse breaking."

"You're never getting rid of me now," he smiled walking towards her.

"I don't want to get rid of you, Weasley," she said returning the smile.

The sexual tension was dripping between them before they could act on their feelings Jessica interrupted.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?"

The little dark-haired girl nodded. Esme nodded, walked to the kitchen and pulled out some leftovers.

"Is there enough for all three of us? I'm kind of starving."

"Yes, there is. Your mum sent me over plenty."

Charlie nodded thankfully. The trio ate their lunch. There was a knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone else she knew it wasn't Ben, he would have contacted her or flooed.

"Esme?" her brother-in-law John's voice asked.

She leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, John."

"I've been corresponding with Ben. I finally got up the courage to visit. I know I have a niece or rather we have a niece named Jessica."

"Who's at the door, Esme?"

"Just my brother-in-law John," Esme answered.

Charlie joined her at the door.

"He didn't mention you were living with someone."

"I'm Charlie Weasley. I don't live here, I just came to visit."

John nodded.

"Do you want to meet Jessica?"

"Yes, if that's okay."

"Come in."

John walked in and immediately saw the little dark-haired girl sitting in her high chair.

"Jessie, this is your uncle John."

"Like Unc Bill?" she asked curiously.

Esme explained with a smile. "A little, but he's married to your Aunt Ruby who is my twin. While your Uncle Bill is just my best friend/co-worker."

Jessica nodded and stared up at her uncle.

"She has your eyes."

Esme smiled. "She does."

"I think I should get going," Charlie said.

"All right, I'll see you later, Charlie," Esme smiled.

He hugged her goodbye though he desperately wanted to kiss her and swat her arse.

“How long have you been seeing Charlie?” John asked.

Esme blushed. “We’re not technically seeing each other yet.”

“How do you know him?”

“He’s Bill’s younger brother.”

John nodded.


End file.
